Une vie nouvelle
by Satai Nad
Summary: Alice Avril quitte Lille en laissant derrière elle Marlène et le commissaire Laurence pour démarrer une nouvelle vie à Paris. Quand le passé vous poursuit et que l'avenir s'annonce incertain, il est bon de pouvoir s'appuyer sur ce qui vous a forgé et les rencontres qui ont comptées dans votre vie.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : un nouveau départ.

 _Voilà, on y est_ …

Alice Avril se redressa après avoir fermé son unique valise et se retourna lentement pour contempler la pièce qui avait été son logement.

Elle avait vécu ici tant d'années qu'elle ne prêtait plus d'attention au décor. Même si c'était petit, c'était son chez elle, et elle s'était efforcée de l'entretenir et d'en faire un endroit agréable à vivre… L'état de vétusté du petit studio était cependant loin du _home sweet home_ cosy. La tapisserie jaunie était décollée par endroits, les peintures auraient eu besoin d'un rafraîchissement, sans compter le plafond, tâché par des fuites d'eau… Quant au parquet, il y avait de l'usure là où elle marchait…

Oui, elle en avait vécu des galères ici, mais elle refusa de céder à la nostalgie des jours passés. Elle devait regarder devant elle, vers un meilleur futur, vers un avenir ouvert qui allait se jouer dans une autre ville, dans un journal plus prestigieux que _la Voix du Nord_ …

Le taxi devait l'attendre en bas. Avril prit une profonde inspiration et se saisit de sa valise. Elle ne voulait avoir aucun regret. Lille n'était qu'une étape sur le chemin de son ambition et Paris, l'aboutissement de tous ses rêves de journaliste… Elle laissa les clés sur la porte et partit sans se retourner.

Dans la rue, Alice chercha le taxi des yeux et ne le trouvant pas, se résolut à l'attendre. Elle guetta le carrefour et c'est alors qu'elle la vit arriver… La Facel Vega rouge glissa souplement vers elle et s'arrêta à son niveau.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, Laurence ? »

« Vous montez ? Je vous emmène. »

« Mais, mon taxi ?... »

« Décommandé. »

Avril leva les sourcils sans se poser de questions. Elle prit place sur le siège passager et Laurence démarra avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Pourquoi vous êtes venu me chercher ? »

« Je veux m'assurer personnellement que vous montez bien à bord de ce train. C'est un grand jour… Alice Avril, _reporter_ , débarque à Paris ! »

« Ah ?… » Elle comprit en un éclair le sarcasme derrière ses propos. « … En fait, vous êtes content de vous débarrasser de moi… »

« Exactement, Avril… Ça fait des années que je rêve de vous saluer depuis le quai. Rien qu'à cette pensée, mon cœur bondit d'allégresse… »

Avril ressentit un pincement et elle murmura d'une voix peinée :

« Ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que je ne manquerai à personne d'autre qu'à Marlène… »

« Mais vous me manquerez, Avril ! Il va falloir que je me trouve un autre souffre-douleur ! »

« Je plains la personne sur laquelle ça va tomber… »

« Et moi, je plains le pauvre type à la Préfecture de Police qui va devoir supporter continuellement votre présence… »

Laurence eut un rictus sardonique mais Avril n'avait pas envie de rire. Quitter ses deux uniques amis - si tant est qu'on puisse considérer l'infect commissaire comme un ami - était la chose la plus difficile à faire pour elle. Marlène avait promis de venir la voir très vite et elles se retrouveraient régulièrement, mais Laurence… Une boule se forma dans sa gorge et elle ravala ses larmes. Non, elle n'allait certainement pas pleurer pour cet égoïste, ce misogyne, imbu de lui-même, qui lui en avait fait tant baver…

Sa décision de partir lui avait révélé leur relation sous un nouveau jour, et elle avait découvert qu'elle s'était attachée à lui à son insu. Elle se serait bien passée de ça ! Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas tout simplement le détester ? Ça aurait tellement plus facile ! Et ce salaud qui venait pour se délecter de son départ !

Laurence se gara dans les rues adjacentes à la gare de Lille. Galant, il accompagna la jeune femme en portant sa valise. Elle contenait toute sa vie, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose : quelques vêtements, le manuscrit d'un roman presque achevé (son bien le plus cher) et des photos souvenirs. Ils trouvèrent le quai et marchèrent le long des wagons en silence, puis s'arrêtèrent quand Alice lui fit signe qu'elle monterait dans la voiture qu'elle avait choisie.

« Bon… C'est là que nos chemins se séparent… » Commença-t-elle, soudain angoissée à l'idée de faire le grand saut dans l'inconnu.

« En effet… »

« Si vous passez par Paris, il ne faut pas que je compte sur votre visite ? »

« Non. »

Avril baissa brièvement les yeux, pour masquer sa tristesse devant la manifestation de son rejet. Elle avait juste espéré… Quelle naïveté ! Pourquoi en aurait-il été autrement ?

« Je voulais vous remercier pour votre aide… » Continua-t-elle, mal à l'aise. « … Sans vous, je ne serai pas là où j'en suis… »

Un sourire à peine perceptible effleura les lèvres de Laurence mais il ne dit rien. Avril hésita, ne sachant trop quelle attitude adopter, puis finalement n'y tint plus. Elle se précipita vers lui et le serra dans ses bras, heureuse de pouvoir se blottir étroitement contre sa poitrine, pour ne pas qu'il voit combien elle avait envie de pleurer…

D'abord surpris et gêné, Laurence lui retourna enfin son étreinte en la serrant contre lui à son tour. Tout à coup, il n'avait plus envie de lâcher ce petit bout de femme, ô combien emmerdante, mais si attachante. Il ferma les yeux pour profiter de ces dernières secondes de répit.

« Vous allez me manquer, Laurence… »

La voix d'Avril se brisa et elle se mordit la lèvre pour étouffer un sanglot, alors que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. L'intéressé encaissa l'aveu avec émotion, mais il n'était pas question qu'il trahisse un quelconque sentiment. Il se racla la gorge et lui dit doucement :

« Vous avez travaillé dur pour en arriver là, Avril, c'est mérité. »

Alice n'osait pas le regarder mais elle eut un sourire devant son admission finale de la reconnaissance de ses efforts. Toujours serrés l'un contre l'autre, aucun ne semblait se résoudre à lâcher l'autre, pourtant, il le fallait bien… Laurence fut le premier à se reculer.

« J'aime pas les adieux… » Commença Avril en reniflant et en s'essuyant les yeux.

« Ça va aller, Avril… » Tenta-t-il de la rassurer, en lui tendant son mouchoir. « … Evitez juste de vous retrouver dans les ennuis, je ne serai plus là pour venir vous sauver. »

Elle le dévisagea et eut un pauvre sourire.

« Je vais essayer de ne pas faire de vagues. »

« On peut toujours rêver, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ils s'observèrent intensément encore quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que Laurence se détourne d'elle et consulte sa montre, impatient de partir. Perdue, elle essaya de le retenir encore un peu :

« Je vous enverrai une carte postale ! »

« N'y pensez même pas. »

« Ou alors, ce sera mon roman dédicacé... »

Laurence éclata de rire et secoua la tête.

« Quand les poules auront des dents… Mettez-vous d'abord au boulot, Avril… »

Cette fois, après un dernier regard appuyé et un sourire, il lui tourna le dos et s'en alla sans se retourner. Elle le suivit des yeux jusqu'à voir sa haute silhouette disparaître dans la foule…

oooOOOooo

La musique ne lui apporta aucune distraction et Laurence finit par éteindre l'autoradio.

Sa fierté et son orgueil refusaient de l'admettre mais il avait le cœur lourd. Il ne se l'expliquait d'ailleurs pas. Il aurait dû être ravi du départ d'Avril, soulagé de ne plus l'avoir dans les pattes, mais c'était tout l'inverse. Il ne se sentait pas bien, comme s'il avait perdu quelque chose de précieux…

Il arrêta sa voiture dans la cour du commissariat et se sentit seul, vieux et incomplet… Avril avec sa joie de vivre, son soleil dans le cœur… Avril était partie à Paris, la ville lumière, avec sa vie intense, son rythme, son miroir aux alouettes aussi, qui allait prendre la jeune femme et la faire virevolter dans ses bras… Avril la débrouillarde allait s'emparer de toute cette effervescence en s'y fondant, comme le caméléon qu'elle était… Avril l'ambitieuse allait tracer son chemin en le laissant derrière elle… Elle allait l'oublier par le biais de nouvelles rencontres… Avril l'inconsciente, qu'il ne pourrait plus protéger, si d'aventure, il lui arrivait quelque chose…Il eut un sourire triste... _Elle a un don pour attirer les ennuis, mais ce n'est plus mon problème, n'est-ce pas ?_

… Avril, qui lui manquait déjà cruellement…

Il prit une profonde inspiration alors que la pluie se mettait à tomber, ajoutant à sa tristesse intérieure, puis sortit d'un pas décidé. Heureusement que Marlène restait avec lui… Il saurait faire fi de l'absence d'Avril en se consacrant pleinement à son travail d'enquêteur. Après tout, la vie continuait…

 _A suivre…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Paris, trois ans plus tard**

Le Commissaire Laurence détestait ces soirées mondaines où le gratin de la politique, des affaires et les célébrités du show business se côtoyaient dans une atmosphère pseudo-festive, et où les ragots en tous genres se créaient et se propageaient dans Paris. Des ambitions et des carrières se tissaient dans l'ombre, ainsi que de sombres relations avec la pègre parisienne.

Il n'assistait pas d'habitude à ces cocktail parties. Il restait un homme de terrain avant tout, mais son collègue du grand banditisme qui affectionnait tant de garder un œil sur les membres influents du Milieu, était au fond de son lit ce soir-là, grippé.

Il était venu pour rappeler aux canailles en tout genre qu'il guettait leurs moindres faux-pas. Redouté, Laurence s'était fait une solide réputation depuis son retour en grâce au Quai des Orfèvres. Nommé Chef de groupe malgré des méthodes de travail peu ordinaires et son individualisme, il avait obtenu la direction d'un service et la possibilité de choisir des hommes qu'il formait lui-même. Il ne répondait de ses actions que devant le Directeur de la PJ et deux ans après la mise en place de cette unité de flics d'élite, les résultats se faisaient sentir.

En mission en terre inconnue, Laurence observait des visages familiers côtoyer « les beaux mecs », des caïds connus des services de police. Il guettait des rencontres où les intérêts communs se retrouvaient, des poignées de main échangées et des sourires qui se voulaient discrets. Il s'était même entretenu courtoisement avec l'un des chefs de bande qui contrôlait les salles de jeu clandestines à Paris. Aucunement dupes, les deux protagonistes s'étaient jaugés après avoir brièvement croisés le fer sans animosité. Un jour ou l'autre, ils seraient sans doute amenés à s'affronter.

Fatigué d'être l'objet de certaines conversations et de regards appuyés, Laurence avait décidé de quitter la soirée lorsqu'après un dernier regard sur l'assemblée, une chevelure rousse attira son attention. De dos, les épaules nues, la femme portait une robe bleue nuit cintrée à la taille et des escarpins italiens de belle facture. Il fronça les sourcils et eut un choc quand elle se tourna de profil en souriant poliment aux propos d'un homme chauve beaucoup plus âgé.

Il venait de reconnaître Alice Avril.

Surpris, il resta un moment à la contempler avant d'avancer vers elle, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Avril dut apercevoir sa haute silhouette du coin de l'œil car elle tourna la tête vers lui alors qu'il approchait. Et son visage soigneusement maquillé se transforma.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux ronds, sa bouche forma un ‟o" de surprise. Très vite, elle répondit à sa présence par un sourire sincère.

« Bonsoir Avril. »

« Bonsoir Commissaire Laurence. »

« Quelle surprise de vous trouver ici... »

« Une surprise agréable, j'espère… »

« N'exagérons rien… » Répondit Laurence avec un sourire ironique.

C'était comme s'ils s'étaient quittés la veille. Elle se mit à rire devant la taquinerie sous-jacente et lui tendit le dos de sa main. Il se pencha pour lui faire un baisemain, une situation des plus inattendues pour celui qui l'avait connu sortie de l'Assistance publique et sans éducation. Non seulement Avril était ravissante, avec sa magnifique toilette et ses somptueux bijoux, mais ses manières s'étaient singulièrement améliorées, semblait-il.

« Laissez-moi vous regarder… Quelle élégance ! Je suis ébloui. Mais où est donc passé le garçon manqué que j'ai quitté il y a trois ans… »

« Vous le regrettez ? »

Laurence éclata de rire. « Pas le moins du monde… »

Un léger raclement de gorge les interrompit. Alice se tourna vers son compagnon, un homme chauve d'une cinquantaine d'années qui regardait Laurence avec une lueur méfiante dans les yeux.

« Oh Paul… Je te présente le Commissaire Laurence, une vieille connaissance… » Elle se tourna vers Laurence. « … Mon ami, Paul Van Hoven. »

« Van Hoven, l'éditeur ? » demanda Laurence.

« Effectivement. »

Ils se serrèrent la main. Paul Van Hoven était à la tête des éditions du même nom, un homme immensément riche et influent.

« Laurence, vous dites ? Ce n'est pas vous qui avez mené l'enquête sur l'accident d'automobile mortel dont ont été victimes Camus et Gallimard l'année dernière ? »

« Oui, c'est bien moi. Je suis surpris que vous ayez fait le rapprochement, Monsieur Van Hoven. »

« Ce drame nous a tous touchés profondément, Commissaire… Camus n'était pas un de mes amis, mais je respectais beaucoup l'écrivain et l'homme d'engagement qu'il était… » Il se tourna vers Alice. « … Alors, comme ça, vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ? »

« Ça doit faire… cinq années… » Répondit Alice évasivement.

« Des amis donc ? »

Avril faillit avaler de travers sa gorgée de champagne et toussa. Imperturbable, Laurence la regarda dans les yeux et répondit doucement, non sans une certaine ironie :

« On peut dire ça. »

Quand l'éditeur passa le bras autour de la taille d'Alice, Laurence n'eut aucun doute quant à la relation qui les unissait et au message qu'il faisait ainsi passer au séduisant commissaire : _Alice Avril m'appartient._

Mais Laurence connaissait trop bien la jeune femme. Son malaise ne lui échappa pas, ainsi que sa légère crispation quand Van Hoven lui sourit avec ostentation : Alice était un trophée qui le mettait en valeur. Cette situation déplut fortement à Laurence même s'il n'en montra rien.

« Paris semble vous réussir, Avril. »

« J'ai provoqué la chance. Et ça a fini par payer. »

« Alice est maintenant un auteur de polars à succès, Commissaire. »

Laurence la regarda avec intérêt.

« Tiens donc ! »

« Je me suis inspirée de certaines affaires que nous avions résolues ensemble. »

« Ensemble ? Je n'aurai pas utilisé ce terme… Et qu'avez-vous écrit ? »

Ce fut encore Van Hoven qui répondit à la place de la jeune femme :

« _Mystères à Deauville_ , _Le Repaire des Requins_ , _Le Jeu du Danger_ et d'autres encore… Alice écrit sous un pseudonyme : Charlie Loncourt, une façon de ne pas effaroucher son public masculin qui adore ses livres. »

« Charlie Loncourt ? Ça ne me dit rien. Sans doute de la littérature de gare ? »

Alice serra les dents.

« Toujours autant avare de compliments, à ce que je vois. »

« Allons, Commissaire, le prochain livre d'Alice sera une telle reconnaissance de son talent qu'elle va décrocher le _Prix du Quai des Orfèvres_ … » Il regarda Avril. « … Tu sais que j'ai du flair pour sentir les succès… »

Avril lui sourit avec une certaine lassitude. Laurence sentit la tristesse de la jeune femme. Il se dit qu'elle semblait malheureuse, que cela ne le regardait pas et qu'il était temps de prendre congé.

« J'ai été content de vous revoir, Avril… »

« Vraiment ? Pourrais-je ?... »

« Oui ? »

L'espace d'un instant, il retrouva l'Alice quémandeuse et enjouée qu'il avait connue.

« … Pourrais-je venir vous voir et vous poser quelques questions sur vos enquêtes, histoire de nourrir mes romans ? »

Laurence se raidit. Sa réponse tomba froidement :

« Non… Définitivement non. »

Alice le considéra d'un œil noir pendant quelques secondes, puis éclata de rire.

« Vous n'avez toujours pas d'humour, Laurence… »

« Jamais quand il s'agit de travail, vous êtes bien placée pour le savoir… »

Il salua Van Hoven et fendit la foule vers la sortie. Alice ne le quitta du regard que lorsqu'il disparut de la pièce.

oooOOOooo

Devant le Lutétia, le commissaire attendit le voiturier en fumant, s'installa au volant de son Aston Martin DB5 et allait démarrer quand la portière côté passager s'ouvrit. Alice s'engouffra dans l'habitacle sans un regard vers le commissaire.

« Démarrez… »

Interloqué, Laurence resta sans réagir.

« Démarrez, j'vous dis ! Vite ! »

Il passa la première et s'engagea sur le Boulevard Raspail, puis prit la rue de Sèvres.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda t'il.

Alice ne répondit pas et regardait toujours derrière elle, sur le qui-vive.

« Dans quel pétrin vous êtes vous encore fourré ? »

« Roulez… »

Il continua tout droit par la rue Lecourbe et le silence s'installa entre eux. Parfois, Alice se retournait et cherchait d'éventuels poursuivants.

« Je vous ai connue plus loquace. M'expliquerez-vous à la fin ? » Demanda t'il, agacé.

« Paul me surveille. Je ne peux plus faire un pas sans qu'un de ses sbires me suive. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je suis un investissement pour lui… » Comme Laurence ne semblait pas comprendre, elle expliqua : « … Je suis en train d'écrire un nouveau roman. Cette fois ci, j'y mets beaucoup d'ambitions. Paul a lu le premier jet et depuis, il me harcèle sans arrêt. Notre relation est devenue… difficile. Je ne le supporte plus… »

Laurence remua, mal à l'aise dans son siège et Alice eut un sourire en reconnaissant les premiers signes d'impatience du commissaire.

« C'est vous qui avez voulu savoir… »

« Pourquoi ne le quittez-vous pas ? »

« Je ne peux pas. »

« Il se montre violent avec vous… »

Avril regarda devant elle sans rien dire.

« Avril, sur vos bras, j'ai vu des traces d'hématomes que vous cachez en les maquillant. Il vous frappe, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle resserra son châle autour de ses épaules et soupira.

« Ça n'a pas d'importance… »

Laurence secoua la tête. « Les femmes !… Van Hoven recommencera quand vous retournez avec lui. Portez plainte et partez… »

« Je n'ai nulle part où aller. »

Il arrêta la voiture et se tourna vers elle.

« Vous êtes montée dans ma voiture pour que je vous aide, non ? Alors, laissez-moi vous aider ou descendez ! »

Alice afficha soudain un visage défait, perdu. Laurence ne l'avait jamais vue ainsi.

« Je ne sais plus quoi faire… »

« Je vous dépose dans un hôtel et demain, je prendrai votre déposition… »

Avril sentit la panique l'envahir. « Non, non ! Emmenez-moi chez vous s'il vous plaît ! » Comme Laurence s'apprêtait à refuser, elle plaida : « Je ne veux pas être seule ce soir… S'il vous plaît… »

Pour toute réponse, Laurence la considéra quelques secondes, puis secoua la tête.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que je vais le regretter… »

Il redémarra et se dirigea vers Auteuil.

oooOOOooo

Meublé de façon moderne, sans fioritures et avec une décoration minimaliste – que d'aucuns jugeraient froide, à l'image de son propriétaire - l'appartement du commissaire était de taille modeste et à en juger par l'absence de lumières devant ses fenêtres, sans vis-à-vis. Un véritable luxe à Paris.

Alice regarda dans la rue en contrebas et aperçut les abords du champ de course de Longchamp. Aucune voiture ne circulait dans l'allée. Elle se retourna quand Laurence pénétra dans le salon avec un oreiller et des couvertures dans les bras.

« Prenez ma chambre, je dormirai sur le sofa. »

Alice eut un regard en biais vers le canapé deux places bien trop petit pour lui. Elle avait conscience qu'il faisait un énorme effort en l'accueillant chez lui.

« Vous n'êtes pas obligé, vous savez. »

« Vous êtes mon invitée et je n'ai pas de chambre d'amis. »

« Pas d'amis donc. C'est rassurant de savoir qu'il y a des choses qui ne changent pas… »

« Si vous préférez, il y a toujours le paillasson dans le couloir… »

La référence n'échappa pas à Avril, qui tressaillit puis haussa les épaules.

« Faites comme vous voulez, je n'ai pas sommeil. En général, c'est l'heure où j'écris. »

« Si vous écrivez, alors que faisiez-vous à cette soirée ? »

« Paul devait se montrer à son avantage avec… » Elle dessina des guillemets avec ses deux mains pour citer l'éditeur. « … "L'étoile montante de la littérature policière"… Il est persuadé que mon prochain bouquin sera un best-seller. »

« Pas vous ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Peut-être mais je n'en verrai pas un centime. J'ai découvert qu'il m'a arnaqué. Alors quand je l'ai menacé de ne pas finir le livre, il m'a séquestré… »

« Avril, pour votre information, nous ne sommes plus à l'époque de l'esclavage... Vous n'êtes pas obligé d'écrire pour lui. »

« Si, j'ai signé un contrat. Je ne peux même pas m'adresser à un autre éditeur… Surtout quand c'est un homme – officiellement - Charlie Loncourt, qui les a écrits ces bouquins… »

« Et laissez-moi deviner : vous n'avez pas pris d'avocat… »

« Je n'ai pas d'argent… Tout ce que je porte ce soir, la robe, les bijoux, même ma personne, tout ça appartient à Paul Van Hoven… A Lille, au moins, j'avais une piaule et une Lambretta… Ici, je n'ai rien… »

Laurence secoua la tête.

« Toujours dans la dèche, Avril... » Ricana t'il. « … Et moi qui ai cru l'espace d'un instant que la fortune vous avait sourie… »

« Vous pouvez vous moquer, mais je ne finirai pas sur le trottoir à cause de ce salaud… Il me reste ma dignité… Je ne sais pas comment je vais m'en sortir mais je vais me battre. Il ne m'aura pas le Van Hoven ! »

« Oh, je vous fais confiance pour ça. En attendant de vous venger de votre amant, commencez par aller dormir, vous avez une mine affreuse… Demain matin, je vous emmène au Quai des Orfèvres. Ensuite, je vous aiderai à trouver un endroit où vous installer. »

Alice le regarda avec suspicion.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous si gentil avec moi ? »

« Vous avez besoin d'aide, non ? »

« Certes, mais d'habitude vous m'auriez bien fait sentir à quel point je mérite ce qui m'arrive, et puis vous auriez bien insisté désagréablement sur le fait que vous souhaitez être rapidement débarrassé de ma personne… »

« Vous voulez déterrer la hache de guerre ? Vous regrettez déjà le temps où je vous malmenais ?

Le choix de ses mots se révéla désastreux. Les larmes montèrent immédiatement aux yeux d'Alice et elle fila sans un mot vers la chambre dont elle claqua la porte.

Laurence resta interdit un moment en essayant d'interpréter ce qui venait de se passer. Il s'était bien aperçu qu'elle était plus fragile et qu'elle le cachait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, mais en retour, il s'était montré plus circonspect. Du moins, il avait essayé…

Le commissaire frappa doucement à la porte de la chambre.

« Allez-vous-en… » S'écria Alice derrière le battant. « … Laissez-moi tranquille ! »

Il n'insista pas et se coucha sur le canapé comme il put. Après s'être tourné maintes fois, le sommeil ne vint toujours pas et il resta dans le noir, les yeux ouverts, à ressasser les événements de la soirée.

Après de longues minutes, Laurence retint son souffle quand il entendit la porte de la chambre grincer doucement. Il alluma la lampe du salon et surprit Alice, ses chaussures à la main qui se dirigeait en catimini vers la porte d'entrée.

« Vous me quittez déjà ? »

« C'était une erreur. Je n'aurai pas dû vous mêler à mes histoires… »

Elle recula jusqu'à la porte alors qu'il se levait et avançait vers elle. Elle tenta d'ouvrir mais ne trouva pas la clé.

« C'est ça que vous cherchez ? » demanda t'il ironiquement en agitant le petit objet dans sa main.

« Donnez-la-moi… »

Ils s'étaient déjà trouvés tellement de fois dans cette situation que cela aurait pu être risible si elle avait eu le cœur à en rire, d'autant que les rôles étaient inversés.

« Venez la prendre. »

« Ce n'est pas drôle, Laurence. »

Avril fit semblant de bouder et elle lui sauta littéralement à la gorge. Surpris, le commissaire n'eut pas le temps de reculer et fut emporté par l'élan de la jeune femme qui le renversa.

Elle se retrouva allongée sur lui au sol, à essayer de lui prendre la clé des mains.

« Donnez la moi… »

« Non... »

« Laurence, je vais vous étriper ! »

Devant ses efforts vains, Avril eut un cri de rage auquel répondit le rire grave du commissaire. Une brève lutte s'engagea entre eux. Quand Laurence en eut assez des gesticulations d'Alice, il bascula d'un coup de rein en l'entraînant avec lui et se retrouva au dessus d'elle. Incapable de bouger à présent, la jeune femme insulta copieusement le policier qui redoubla d'hilarité.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, et le rire de Laurence mourut peu à peu alors qu'il prenait conscience de sa position avantageuse. Alice, dont la fureur était retombée, retint son souffle tandis qu'une tension palpable naissait entre eux, une tension à laquelle elle mit un terme en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de Laurence.

Le commissaire se figea. Alice en profita pour approfondir sa caresse. Cette fois, Laurence ouvrit la bouche et répondit à son baiser en prenant son temps.

Alors qu'Alice s'abandonnait et réclamait davantage, Laurence s'écarta. Ils s'observèrent encore, puis sans un mot, il se releva et traversa le salon pour aller prendre une cigarette, puis se planta devant la baie vitrée.

Interloquée par son attitude, Alice s'assit et fixa le dos raide du commissaire. Son reflet froid dans la vitre la renvoya à sa propre solitude.

Au bout de longues secondes, Avril se releva en silence, humiliée. Elle savait depuis leur première rencontre qu'elle ne lui plaisait pas - il n'avait jamais fait un mystère de son attirance pour les belles femmes - mais se voir repoussée de la sorte, était particulièrement rabaissant. Elle ne se sentait pas la force d'affronter ce rejet. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer devant lui et ferma la porte.

Resté seul, Laurence baissa la tête et se traita silencieusement d'imbécile en se demandant ce qui lui était passé par la tête. Ce qui l'agaçait par-dessus tout, c'était d'avoir perdu son sang froid. Avec son habituelle brusquerie, il se disait qu'il avait eu raison de couper court à tout début de relation intime entre eux. La jeune femme avait manifestement besoin de son aide et pour son bien être, il n'avait pas le droit de lui infliger une histoire sans lendemain. Il espérait seulement qu'elle comprendrait son geste.

Après un dernier regard vers la porte de la chambre, il se coucha sur le canapé. Incapable de trouver le sommeil, il demeura troublé, refusant de reconnaître qu'il avait désiré plus qu'un simple baiser de leur brève étreinte. Il avait beau essayé de se persuader du contraire, cette dernière pensée par trop dérangeante revint le tarauder jusqu'aux lueurs de l'aube.

Finalement, de méchante humeur, il quitta l'appartement et fila courir dans le Bois de Boulogne alors que le jour se levait.

oooOOOooo

Alice s'était endormie, épuisée par les larmes et la tension nerveuse. Elle s'éveilla de bonne heure et dans le silence de l'appartement, se leva pour quitter les lieux sans attendre. Quand elle traversa le salon, elle ne jeta pas même un coup d'œil vers le canapé. Elle remarqua la clé sur la porte et s'apprêta à s'en aller.

Laurence sortit de la cuisine au même instant, un verre d'eau à la main, et se figea. Alice évita son regard et passa outre. Avec son maillot collant de transpiration, il s'interposa soudain entre elle et la porte. Refusant de croiser son regard, Alice fixa l'inscription « University of Oxford » sur sa poitrine et lui dit froidement :

« Laissez-moi passer, Laurence… »

« Avril, je vous dois des excuses pour hier soir. Je n'avais pas le droit… »

« Je m'en fiche, je ne veux plus vous voir… »

Il y eut un silence tendu.

« Je comprends… » Laissa t'il tomber lentement.

Et il s'écarta, la laissant franchir le seuil. « Alice, s'il vous plaît… »

Elle s'arrêta à la mention de son prénom qu'il utilisait rarement, mais ne se retourna pas.

« N'allez pas chez Van Hoven… Je vais vous donner les clés de l'appartement de ma mère. Elle n'est pas à Paris en ce moment. Restez-y le temps nécessaire et surtout allez déposer une plainte pour coups et blessures. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide, Laurence. » S'obstina-t-elle.

« Vous savez bien que si… »

Elle se sentit au bord des larmes et essuya rageusement son visage, en serrant les dents.

« Regardez-moi… Je ne peux pas vous laisser partir comme ça. »

Elle se retourna lentement et lui fit face courageusement, le regard empli de reproches brûlants. Gêné, Laurence baissa les yeux et se détourna d'elle. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un trousseau de clés, une adresse et de l'argent. Il lui mit le tout dans la main.

« Pour votre taxi… » Dit-il doucement. « Et de quoi manger… »

Il y avait plus qu'il ne fallait. Alice hocha la tête en guise de remerciement, puis tourna les talons et partit sans rien ajouter.

« Je vous appelle » lui lança Laurence, alors qu'elle s'éloignait dans le couloir.

 _A suivre…_


	3. Chapter 3

_Je vous remercie toutes pour vos commentaires sympas ! Je vous invite à continuer ensemble le voyage !_

 **Chapitre 3 : Vieilles rancoeurs et aveu inavouable**

Toute la mâtinée, Laurence se concentra sur les enquêtes qu'il supervisait au Quai des Orfèvres. Les réunions avec ses inspecteurs se succédèrent mais ne parvinrent pas à le distraire du seul point qui lui revenait sans cesse à l'esprit : Avril. Même s'il n'en laissait rien paraître, il s'inquiétait et son instinct lui soufflait qu'il allait se passer quelque chose.

N'y tenant plus, il appela chez sa mère. Le téléphone sonna dans le vide. Une crainte irrationnelle s'empara de lui et il se rendit en voiture à l'appartement. Il sonna en vain et dut repartir, encore plus inquiet.

Il gagna alors le domicile de l'éditeur. Van Hoven le fit patienter de longues minutes avant d'apparaître.

« Commissaire Laurence ? Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? »

« Je cherche Mademoiselle Avril. »

Van Hoven le regarda curieusement.

« Elle est partie avec vous la nuit dernière… C'est moi qui devrais vous demander où elle se trouve. »

« Elle n'est pas ici ? »

« Non, elle n'est pas rentrée. »

Laurence le regarda fixement. L'homme ne semblait pas plus inquiet que cela, trop tranquille à son goût.

« Ne jouez pas à ce jeu avec moi, Van Hoven. Je sais qu'elle est ici. »

L'éditeur soupira.

« Effectivement, mais Alice n'a pas émis le souhait de vous voir, Commissaire. C'est une jeune femme fragile qui a besoin de soutien et d'affection. »

« D'affection que vous lui apportez ? » Le ton de Laurence s'était fait dur et dubitatif. Il s'approcha de Van Hoven, menaçant, et le domina. « Alors vous ne verrez aucun inconvénient si je m'enquière régulièrement de son bien-être ? »

« Alice ne veut plus entendre parler de vous. Je ne connais pas votre histoire avec elle, mais si vous la pourchassez encore, je déposerai une plainte contre vous, Laurence... pour harcèlement. »

Le commissaire le regarda droit dans les yeux en arborant un sourire froid.

« Ne vous gênez pas. Il est fort possible qu'on ouvre une enquête et qu'on fasse des découvertes intéressantes sur votre compte. »

L'éditeur, nullement déstabilisé, soutint son regard. Les hostilités étaient à présent engagées.

« Si vous levez encore la main sur elle, si vous la forcez à faire quelque chose contre son gré, au moindre faux-pas de votre part, Van Hoven… je vous coffre, c'est bien compris ?... » Laurence le dévisagea jusqu'à ce que l'autre détourne finalement les yeux. Il afficha un mépris non dissimulé et se dirigea vers la porte. « … Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi, je connais la sortie. »

Dans la cour intérieure de l'hôtel particulier, Laurence se retourna et scruta les fenêtres. Au 2ème étage, le mouvement d'un rideau attira son attention mais il n'aperçut personne derrière le carreau.

oooOOOooo

« Ce flic merdeux a osé me menacer, Fabio ! » s'écria Van Hoven au téléphone. « Tu te rends compte ?! Sous mon propre toit ! »

L'homme à l'autre bout du fil répondit quelque chose.

« Oui, je veux qu'on lui donne une bonne leçon !... Je veux qu'on lui envoie des gars pour lui défoncer sa belle gueule et lui faire passer l'envie de revenir se mêler de ce qui ne le regarde pas ! Tu peux faire ça ?... »

Un silence, alors que l'autre répondait.

« Entendu, je me calme… Oui, d'accord… On laisse passer un peu de temps, mais je veux que tu t'en occupes… Tu me dois bien ça, hein ?... Ce fouille-merde reviendra… Envoie-le à l'hôpital, qu'on soit débarrassé de lui !... »

Alice Avril referma la porte le plus doucement possible. Elle avait tout entendu. Elle devait prévenir Laurence. Le commissaire n'allait pas être content : elle venait de lui causer involontairement à nouveau des ennuis…

oooOOOooo

Laurence était encore au '36' quand la standardiste lui passa la communication en salle de débriefe. Les inspecteurs quittèrent la pièce et le laissèrent seul.

« Commissaire Laurence à l'appareil… »

« Laurence ? » chuchota une voix féminine.

« Avril ? C'est bien vous ? »

« Oui, écoutez-moi… »

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

« Oui, ça va… »

« Où êtes-vous ? Je viens vous chercher. »

« Non, surtout pas ! Je dois vous parler… Van Hoven n'a pas apprécié votre venue ce matin… J'ai surpris une conversation… Il a demandé à ses amis de provoquer un accident dont vous seriez la victime… Soyez sur vos gardes »

« Quand ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

Il y eut un silence, puis Laurence soupira.

« Avril, il faudra que vous m'expliquiez un jour comment vous réussissez toujours – je dis bien, toujours ! - à vous retrouver dans des plans galère… »

Le ton du commissaire était clairement exaspéré. Il poursuivit :

« … Vous ne pouviez pas vous trouver un type normal avec une vie normale depuis trois ans ? Un type tranquille, aimant, qui se serait occupé de vous et vous aurait fait des gosses ? Tout ça n'arriverait pas si vous restiez sagement à la maison, devant vos casseroles ou la télévision ! »

« Oh, bien sûr !... »

Laurence entendit son ton outragé au bout du fil et l'imagina sans peine : furieuse, ses yeux verts qui lançaient des éclairs.

« … On a déjà eu cette discussion, mais je vais quand même vous le redire puisque vous êtes bouché à l'émeri : cette vie là n'est pas faite pour moi, et vous le savez très bien, alors cessez de croire que vous allez me changer ! »

« Restez donc comme vous êtes ! J'en ai assez d'être votre bon samaritain, Avril. Où faudra-t-il que j'aille pour ne pas avoir le malheur de vous croiser ? En Chine ? Sur la Lune ? »

« Même là-bas, vous ne seriez pas à l'abri ! » Répliqua-t-elle, en voulant avoir le dernier mot. « Je vous hanterai, je vous pourchasserai...

Laurence se pinça le haut du nez et écarta le combiné de son oreille. Il la laissa parler dans le vide et quand il n'entendit plus qu'un Laurence interrogatif, il reprit le cours de la conversation.

« C'est ça, j'ai compris, vous avez voué votre existence à m'emmerder… Vous savez quoi ? Je vais vous laisser vous débrouiller toute seule avec votre Jules… Quand il vous aura envoyée à l'hôpital, vous changerez peut-être d'avis et vous déposerez plainte ? En attendant, je ne peux rien faire pour vous… »

« Laurence, non ! »

« Oui, Avril ? Vous avez quelque chose à me demander ? »

Il y eut un bref silence où elle sembla peser le pour et le contre.

« Faites attention à vous… Je ne me le pardonnerai pas s'il vous arrivait quelque chose… »

« Moi non plus, je ne vous le pardonnerai pas, mais il fallait y penser avant de m'impliquer dans vos histoires… »

« Je suis désolée… Je n'avais pas le choix ! »

« On a toujours le choix, Avril. Van Hoven va s'en prendre à vous, alors un dernier conseil : pour votre bien, partez avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, quittez ce type quand vous le pouvez encore… »

« Il est d'une jalousie maladive. Je ne peux pas sortir sans son accord, il me surveille… »

« Ce n'est plus mon problème. Vous n'aviez qu'à m'écouter ce matin et ne pas retourner chez lui… Au revoir, Avril ! »

« Laurence ! »

Le policier raccrocha avec énervement. Cet entêtement à vouloir prouver qu'elle était capable de s'en sortir toute seule, le mettait hors de lui. À peine vingt quatre heures après l'avoir revue et elle était en train de le faire dégoupiller ! Qu'elle se débrouille toute seule puisque c'était ce qu'elle voulait ! Et qu'elle ne vienne pas se plaindre ensuite s'il lui arrivait malheur !

Il sortit de la salle, de méchante humeur. Ses inspecteurs le regardèrent passer comme un météore, le visage fermé, la mâchoire serrée. Aucun n'osa lui demander si ça allait…

Il ouvrit une porte et entra dans le petit bureau contigu au sien. La présence d'un visage amical et bienveillant le calma un temps soit peu.

« Marlène ? »

« Oui, Commissaire ? »

« J'ai une mission pour vous… »

oooOOOooo

Le lendemain, une jeune femme se présenta à l'hôtel particulier de Van Hoven et demanda à voir sa sœur. Le garde du corps, troublé par cette blonde platine d'une beauté à couper le souffle, ne chercha pas à en savoir davantage et introduisit l'inconnue.

Quand elle entendit qu'elle avait une visite, Alice grogna, dérangée et refusa de quitter son manuscrit.

« C'est qui ? »

« Votre sœur, Marlène. »

« Hein ? »

Stupéfaite, Alice ouvrit de grands yeux et étouffa un juron. Elle demanda au domestique de la faire entrer immédiatement. Les deux jeunes femmes tombèrent chaleureusement dans les bras de l'autre. Quand elles eurent finies leurs effusions, elles allèrent s'installer près de la fenêtre.

« Mais enfin, Marlène, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Marlène regarda vers la porte et se mit à chuchoter.

« Je peux parler ?... » Comme Alice hochait la tête, elle poursuivit : « C'est le commissaire qui m'envoie… Même s'il n'en dit rien, il s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi… »

« Tu l'as suivie à Paris ? »

« Oui, quand il me l'a demandé, six mois après ton départ de Lille… Je te l'avais écrit dans une lettre. »

« Je n'ai pas reçu ce courrier. J'ai pas mal déménagé à cette époque. »

« C'est pour ça que je n'avais plus de tes nouvelles ?… Oh, c'est trop bête… Alors tu ne sais pas ? »

« Je ne sais pas quoi ? » Alice ouvrit grand les yeux. « Ne me dis pas que toi et Laurence, vous êtes ?... »

Marlène éclata de rire.

« Ensemble ? Mais non ! Grâce au commissaire, j'ai rencontré un très gentil garçon, un inspecteur qui travaille pour lui… Regarde… » Marlène lui montra sa bague. « … Je me suis fiancée il y a six mois… »

« Félicitations…

« Si tu savais comme je suis heureuse ! Nous projetons de nous marier bientôt et de partir en lune de miel. Nous avons choisi la Côte d'Azur. J'en rêve depuis si longtemps ! Nice, Menton, Cannes, Antibes… »

« Marlène… »

« Et puis, ensuite, Monte Carlo… »

« MARLENE !... Excuses-moi mais tu ne vas pas me raconter tout ce que tu as prévu pour ton voyage de noces… Qu'est-ce que Laurence voulait ? »

« Oh oui ! Le commissaire voudrait que tu m'accompagnes faire du shopping. »

« Du shopping ? Il est tombé sur la tête ? Où ça ? »

« A Saint-Germain, pardi ! Jacques nous récupéra ensuite. »

« Jacques ? »

« Mon fiancé ! Il est adorable, tu verras… Prends tes affaires, nous partons. »

« Mais je ne peux pas ! »

« Le commissaire a dit que si tu ne voulais pas venir, je le cite : _il viendrait lui-même te botter les fesses_ … Il avait l'air sérieux quand il a dit ça… »

« T'inquiètes, je ne lui ferai pas ce plaisir. Donnes-moi deux minutes… »

Alice passa dans la pièce à côté et rangea son précieux manuscrit dans un sac. Elle s'attacha les cheveux, mit un peu de maquillage, prit une veste qui se coordonnait avec sa robe et rejoignit Marlène. La secrétaire la félicita pour sa tenue. Puis elles sortirent.

Le majordome attendait à l'extérieur dans le couloir, l'œil suspicieux.

« Bernard, nous allons faire des emplettes, ma sœur et moi. »

« Je suis désolé, Mademoiselle Alice, mais je ne peux pas vous laisser sortir… »

« Mais Bernard, ma sœur vient de m'annoncer qu'elle allait prochainement se marier, elle a besoin d'une robe. Je dois l'aider à en choisir une. Vous ne voudriez pas qu'elle le fasse toute seule… »

« Oh non, je ne saurai pas laquelle prendre, elles sont tellement toutes jolies, et il y a tellement de choix… J'ai besoin d'Alice. »

« C'est-à-dire... Je dois prévenir Monsieur… »

« Bernard, c'est juste une escapade entre filles et cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas vu ma sœur… »

« Je ne suis que de passage à Paris… Nous repartons demain avec mon fiancé. Si vous saviez comme c'est romantique, Paris… Je resterai bien plus longtemps, il y a tant de choses à voir et à visiter… Montmartre, le Sacré-Cœur, l'Île Saint-Louis, et les promenades en bateau-mouche, comme c'est beau le soir quand toute la ville brille de mille feux… »

Sidéré par le débit de paroles de Marlène, Bernard regarda la blonde comme s'il n'y croyait pas ses yeux. Il n'eut bientôt plus qu'une envie : se débarrasser de la bavarde, d'autant plus qu'elle ne semblait pas bien maline pour fomenter un enlèvement.

« Euh oui, d'accord. »

« Merci Bernard ! » Avant que le majordome change d'avis, elle ajouta : « Viens Marlène. »

Les deux jeunes femmes sortirent de l'hôtel particulier. Marlène héla un taxi dans lequel elles s'engouffrèrent. Toutes à leurs bavardages, elles ne firent aucunement attention à la voiture qui les suivait.

Le taxi les déposa Boulevard Saint Germain devant une boutique de mariage. Pendant près d'une demi-heure, une vendeuse présenta des modèles de robe de mariée toutes plus belles les unes que les autres à Marlène. La jeune femme s'imagina dans chacune d'entre elle. Alice commença rapidement à s'impatienter mais laissa faire en se demandant ce que Laurence avait manigancé. Enfin, elles sortirent avec quelques paquets, puis rentrèrent dans une boutique d'accessoires, puis dans une autre de lingerie fine.

Dans cette dernière, elles firent la connaissance de Mireille, la patronne qui les accueillit tout sourire et les emmena au fonds de l'échoppe. Alice, qui n'avait jamais mit les pieds dans ce type de commerce, ouvrit des yeux ronds en découvrant les sous-vêtements de luxe exposés. Toute à son observation, elle n'écouta que distraitement les deux autres femmes discourir. La jeune femme finit par dénicher un ensemble en soie et dentelles dans des tons carmin qui lui firent très envie. Elle se tourna vers la vendeuse pour demander le prix mais ne trouva à côté d'elle que la haute silhouette de Laurence qui l'observait visiblement depuis un moment avec un regard positivement amusé.

« Alors, Avril, on s'encanaille ? »

Alice ne se laissa pas démonter :

« Puisque vous étiez prêt à me botter les fesses, il me fallait une tenue adéquate… »

Les yeux du commissaire brillèrent d'une lueur nouvelle, presque sadique.

« Ne me tentez pas… »

Alice devint aussi rouge que les pièces de lingerie et les reposa prestement sur le présentoir.

« Venez, Avril, je vais vous sortir de là. »

« Mais je croyais ?... »

« Marlène a plaidé en votre faveur… encore une fois. »

Alice suivit le commissaire vers les cabines d'essayage en souriant légèrement. En passant devant Mireille, Laurence déposa un baiser sur sa joue et la remercia. Inutile de préciser que Mireille correspondait tout à fait aux goûts du commissaire en matière de femme.

La cabine avait un fonds truqué que Mireille referma derrière eux. Sans un mot, Alice suivit Laurence qui s'engouffra dans un petit couloir en pierre. Ils descendirent ensuite un escalier et émergèrent dans une cave qui devait être celle de l'immeuble voisin. Laurence ferma à clé derrière lui la porte du box et indiqua le chemin à Alice. Ils montèrent un nouvel escalier pour déboucher dans une cour intérieure. Ils gagnèrent la sortie et quittèrent l'immeuble. Laurence fit un signe vers une autre voiture où se trouvaient Marlène et son fiancé. Puis il emmena Alice vers son propre véhicule.

« Montez, Avril. »

« Où m'emmenez-vous ? »

« Au '36', puis chez ma mère, là où vous auriez dû aller hier. »

Alice devina qu'il était irrité et tenta de lui expliquer en serrant son sac contre elle :

« Il fallait que je récupère mon manuscrit. »

« Avril, il faut revoir vos priorités. Vous êtes prête à mettre votre vie en jeu pour trois feuilles de papier ! »

« Oui, évidemment, ça vous dépasse. Mais ce livre, c'est mon travail et ma vie ! »

Laurence secoua la tête. Ils roulèrent en silence pendant quelques instants.

« Êtes-vous décidée à porter plainte contre Van Hoven ? »

« J'hésitais à le faire, mais maintenant qu'il veut s'en prendre à vous, je le ferai. »

« Encore des problèmes dont je me serai bien passés, merci ! C'est fou quand même ! Je vous revois et en vingt quatre heures, ma vie devient à nouveau un cauchemar !

« Désolée, je ne pensais pas… »

« C'est ça votre problème, Avril, vous ne pensez jamais ! »

Alice resta silencieuse et boudeuse.

« Je ne veux pas que ce soit vous qui preniez ma déposition. »

Laurence encaissa le désaveu sans broncher.

« Si vous préférez, je déléguerai à un inspecteur de mon service. »

« Merci, mais je préférerai parler à une autre femme… Ne serait-ce qu'à cause des détails intimes… »

« Nous n'avons que des secrétaires. Or, les secrétaires ne sont pas des inspecteurs, elles ne posent pas de questions et n'enquêtent pas. Vous devrez faire avec un de mes hommes. »

« Il serait grand temps d'élargir le champs de compétences de vos secrétaires au lieu de les cantonner à des rôles de potiches ! »

Laurence éclata de rire.

« … Chassez la féministe, elle revient au galop ! C'est toujours votre cheval de bataille, Avril ? »

« Plus que jamais… N'empêches que j'aimerais bien savoir combien de femmes déposent une plainte pour des violences conjugales ou des viols ? A mon avis, elles n'osent pas le faire car elles ont trop honte ou peur de ne pas être écoutées par des machos comme vous qui les prennent souvent pour des hystériques et qui ne les croient pas… »

Laurence la considéra un instant avant de reporter son regard sur la route.

« Je peux être ignoble, c'est vrai, mais je sais écouter quand c'est nécessaire. Si c'est ça qui vous fait peur, vous avez ma parole que je ne me servirai pas de ce que vous voudrez bien révéler pour vous taquiner… »

Avril ne répondit pas.

« … Et sur le fond, vous avez raison. Trop peu de femmes osent franchir la porte d'un commissariat pour parler des misères que leurs conjoints leur font subir. Elles préfèrent se taire plutôt que d'en parler. Ce sont les victimes mais elles se sentent coupables… »

Laurence traversa la Seine et passa devant le Palais de Justice.

« Les hommes de Van Hoven qui vous suivaient doivent être avec Mireille désormais. »

« Elle ne va pas avoir d'ennuis à cause de moi ? »

« Non, Mireille est intelligente. Elle saura se débarrasser d'eux. »

« C'est votre maîtresse ? »

« Une amie… et cela ne vous regarde pas. »

Il y eut un silence entre eux.

« Je n'ai pas eu le temps de remercier Marlène. »

« Vous la verrez tout à l'heure. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ? »

« Après votre témoignage, je vais convoquer Van Hoven et il sera interrogé. S'il se montre coopératif, s'il parle de ses relations avec le Milieu, l'enquête sera confiée à mon collègue du grand banditisme. »

« Et vous, c'est quoi votre boulot ? »

« Je suis le chef du service qui s'occupe des affaires criminelles sensibles, celles qui impliquent des personnalités. »

« Vous faites une exception pour moi, alors ? » demanda Alice, soudain toute fière.

« Non, uniquement pour Charlie Loncourt, auteure de romans policiers à succès. »

Il pénétra dans la cour du Quai des orfèvres et gara la voiture à son emplacement réservé. Ils prirent ensuite le mythique escalier A. Alice le suivit dans les méandres du vieux bâtiment. Tous les hommes qu'ils croisaient saluaient Laurence d'un « Commissaire » respectueux et regardait avec curiosité la petite rousse qui l'accompagnait. Mesurant la chance qui lui était offerte, elle ouvrit de grands yeux, enregistrant des informations précieuses qu'elle utiliserait dans ses romans. Plus d'une fois, Laurence dut la rappeler à l'ordre quand elle était à la traîne derrière lui. Il dut même la rattraper pour éviter qu'elle se rompe le cou dans un escalier. Enfin, ils arrivèrent à son bureau dont la vue au 4ème étage donnait sur la Seine et le Quai des Grands Augustins.

Marlène fit son entrée, un carnet de notes à la main. Alice alla à sa rencontre et la remercia en la prenant dans ses bras. Les deux jeunes femmes se promirent d'aller prendre un café ensemble plus tard. Laurence s'installa derrière son bureau.

« Mireille a appelé. Tout va bien. Les deux hommes de l'éditeur sont partis de la boutique. Ils étaient furieux. »

« Merci Marlène… Et félicitations, vous vous en êtes magnifiquement tirée… »

« Je prends des cours de théâtre, Commissaire. Si, un jour, vous avez besoin d'une veuve éplorée ou d'une espionne trahie, vous pouvez me demander…

Laurence la regarda, amusé.

« J'y songerai, Marlène. »

« Alice ?… ça fait tellement plaisir de te voir. C'est comme au bon vieux temps. »

Alice eut un sourire contraint. Son amie n'avait pas changé mais elle, si. L'insouciance de Lille avait bien disparu. Maintenant, elle vivait dans une crainte permanente. Un échange de regards graves avec Laurence et elle réalisa qu'il savait ce qu'elle ressentait.

« Marlène, vous pouvez nous laisser s'il vous plaît ? » Demanda doucement le policier

La secrétaire quitta le bureau, laissant le commissaire et Avril seuls.

« Sérieusement, vous n'avez jamais pensé à employer des femmes ? »

« Comme inspectrices ?... » Laurence se mit à rire et se leva en boutonnant son costume. « … Flic est un métier bien trop dangereux pour des femmes ! »

« Toutes ne sont pas de petites natures qu'il faut vous croire en devoir de protéger, Monsieur Misogyne rétrograde ! »

« Et toutes ne se mettent pas en danger sans réfléchir aux conséquences de leurs actes, Mademoiselle Inconsciente ! »

« Ce n'est pas moi qui suis venue vous chercher ! Vous avez insisté pour me sortir des griffes de Van Hoven ! »

« Mais retournez-y donc… Je ne vous retiens pas… »

« Vous voulez quoi ? Que je vous remercie ? Que je m'incline devant le grand commissaire Laurence, chevalier des temps modernes, défenseur de la veuve et de l'orpheline ? » Elle se planta devant lui en croisant les bras. « Vous me faites rire ! N'empêche que vous vous êtes attiré les foudres de Van Hoven ! Il va vous découper en petits morceaux et vous, vous vous en moquez éperdument ! »

« Exactement comme vous vous moquez de votre propre sécurité… »

Avril ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais la referma aussitôt. Il enchaîna :

« Ah ça y est ? Vous avez percuté ? Avec votre comportement déraisonnable, vous nous avez fait prendre des risques inconsidérés à tous les deux ! Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas écouté? »

« J'étais en colère contre vous. Je le suis encore. »

Avril n'osa pas formuler à voix haute ce qu'elle venait de découvrir : ils étaient beaucoup plus concernés par la sécurité de l'autre que par la leur. Visiblement, cela le dépassait car il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Elle retrouva le sourire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Vous vous inquiétez pour moi. »

« Certainement pas ! »

« Vous vous inquiétez pour moi. »

Il haussa les épaules, son langage corporel niant les faits.

« Comme vous êtes incapable de vous occuper de vous, il faut bien quelqu'un le fasse à votre place. » concéda t il finalement en bougonnant.

Alice avança vers lui et rentra dans sa sphère d'intimité. Il décida de ne pas reculer et mit les mains dans ses poches, faussement décontracté.

« Pourquoi avez-vous quitté Lille ? »

La question le prit de court.

« J'ai été muté. »

« J'ai fait mon enquête. C'était à votre demande. Avouez que vous avez fait jouer vos relations et que Tricard n'a plus eu qu'à s'incliner devant des ordres venus d'en haut… »

« Lille n'était qu'une parenthèse. J'ai réintégré le Quai des Orfèvres quand on m'a rappelé. »

« Vous mentez mal, Commissaire. Paris vous manquait ?... »

« Qu'est-ce-que c'est que cet interrogatoire ? Je n'ai pas à me justifier. »

« … Ou vous ne supportiez plus la solitude ? »

Avril se souvenait des lettres de Marlène dans lesquelles la secrétaire mentionnait la déprime que Laurence avait traînée après son départ pour Paris. _Rien n'est plus comme avant_ … avait écrit Marlène. _Il n'ose pas le dire, mais tu lui manques terriblement… Parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'il te cherche… Quand une jeune femme espiègle et audacieuse lui tient tête, il sourit brièvement… avant de la remettre vertement en place… Mais ce n'est plus pareil, ça retombe comme un soufflé..._

Laurence déglutit en se rappelant le mal être et la colère coupable qui l'avaient assaillis pendant de longues semaines.

« C'est ça, hein ? » Continua Alice, en éprouvant un malin plaisir à le titiller. « Admettez que j'ai raison... »

Quand il releva la tête, il préféra laisser son fichu caractère s'exprimer plutôt que de concéder que la jeune femme lui avait manqué.

« Je n'ai rien à admettre du tout ! Avril, vous n'avez pas changé d'un iota... Vous n'êtes qu'une emmerdeuse qui se mêle de tout – surtout ce qui ne la regarde pas - et qui se fourre tout le temps dans des situations impossibles en comptant sur les autres pour rattraper ses bêtises !... »

Alice se mit à pâlir sous les accusations et elle décida de laisser libre cours à la colère qui germait en elle depuis vingt quatre heures. Elle rétorqua :

« Et vous, vous n'êtes qu'un flic prétentieux, insupportable et odieux, arrogant, coincé dans vos certitudes et vos principes. Vous êtes cynique et insensible, enfermé dans une carapace qui vous protège de dieu-seul-sait-quoi… »

Emportée par sa fureur, Alice pointa un doigt sur la poitrine de Laurence.

« Mais regardez-vous !... Vous souffrez de misogynie aigüe avec vos airs de mâle supérieur ! Vous n'avez aucun ami – inutile de s'interroger là-dessus, vous faites tout ce qu'il faut pour qu'on vous haïsse – A ce rythme, vous finirez vos jours tout seul en regrettant d'être passé à côté du bonheur car vous êtes incapable de voir quand quelqu'un tient à vous ! Et pire, vous ne vous rendez même pas compte du mal que vous faites en rejetant les personnes qui vous veulent du bien… Merde à la fin, Laurence ! C'est quoi votre problème ? »

La mâchoire serrée, signe qu'une colère froide grondait en lui, il la domina de toute sa taille et lâcha :

« C'est vous, mon problème. Vous êtes une vraie plaie, Avril. Vous débarquez sans crier gare et vous chamboulez tout, sans vous soucier des conséquences… Vous êtes toujours cette gamine avec un pois chiche à la place du cerveau, impulsive, bordélique, dégoulinante de mièvreries en tous genres… » Il s'interrompit quelques secondes et la regarda froidement, prêt à porter l'estocade. « … Est ce que vous vous souvenez de ce que vous m'avez dit dans la voiture quand je vous ai emmenée à l'hôpital, après le fiasco de notre dernière enquête ? »

Avril fronça les sourcils, incertaine. Blessée gravement, elle ne gardait qu'un souvenir flou de ces évènements.

« Vous m'avez dit : ' _Je vous déteste parce que je ne vous déteste pas assez'…_ »

Alice ouvrit de grands yeux en se rappelant soudain ce moment où elle s'était libérée de son secret, alors qu'elle croyait qu'elle allait mourir. Elle s'était dit que ça ne coûterait rien de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait. Il continua, impitoyable :

« J'ai fait en sorte que vous me détestiez suffisamment pour me rejeter. Je voulais vous faire disparaître de ma vie, vous et votre cortège de catastrophes en tous genres ! »

« Quoi ? »

« C'est moi qui vous ai poussé vers la sortie, Avril. J'ai réussi à vous faire partir… »

« Vous… Vous êtes un monstre… » Balbutia la jeune femme, bouleversée. «… Un monstre… »

Deux grosses larmes coulèrent sur les joues d'Alice.

« … Espèce de salaud, je me suis trompée à votre sujet tout à l'heure : vous détruisez tout en étant parfaitement conscient du mal que vous faites…. »

Dans un état second, défaite, Alice ramassa ses affaires. Il venait de lui broyer le cœur une seconde fois, et cette fois là était encore plus blessante que la première.

« J'ai tout fait pour vous oublier… Tout… » Murmura la jeune femme qui se sentit soudain vidée de ses forces. Elle s'essuya les yeux avec lassitude, puis continua : « … Jusqu'à il y a deux nuits, j'y étais parvenue... Depuis, je n'ai plus de repères, c'est comme si mon monde avait volé en éclat quand vous êtes réapparu… »

Laurence s'appuya contre son bureau et baissa la tête. Cette conversation lui en évoquait douloureusement une autre qu'il avait eu avec elle lorsque Alexina, sa mère, était entre la vie et la mort. C'était à des années lumière. Avril s'apprêta à sortir du bureau lorsque la voix du commissaire s'éleva doucement :

« Tout comme le mien, Alice. »

La main sur la poignée de la porte, Avril se retourna lentement comme si elle n'avait pas bien entendu et regarda Laurence, muette de surprise. L'aveu était de poids. Il y eut un silence trouble entre eux. Le commissaire se passa la main sur le visage, réalisant dans quel bourbier il venait de se mettre. La jeune femme attendait une explication.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » Murmura-t-elle, émue.

« Il y a trois ans, j'ai cru que vous n'aviez pas d'importance... » Laurence soupira. « Je me trompais lourdement : votre absence n'a fait que souligner la place que vous occupiez dans mon univers. Le vide qui en a résulté a été… sidéral… »

« Pourquoi vous n'avez rien dit ? »

« La fierté et la lâcheté sont de puissants freins. J'ai pêché par orgueil en me disant que je n'avais rien à faire avec vous, que nous étions trop différents pour avoir un avenir ensemble. Je me suis persuadé que je vous oublierai... »

« Et ?... »

Il secoua la tête en essayant de faire bonne figure. Peine perdue. Avril l'observa, ko. debout par ses révélations.

« En réalité, vous avez eu peur de ce que vous ressentiez pour moi… »

Laurence ne broncha pas, mais baissa les yeux, confirmant implicitement. Avril resta abasourdie, toute colère disparue.

« Et maintenant qu'est-ce que je suis sensée faire de ça ? »

Il ne répondit pas. Qu'aurait-il pu dire ? Que tout était de sa faute ? Qu'il avait créé son propre malheur ? Ce n'était pas le genre à admettre qu'il avait fait une erreur de jugement.

« Je suis malheureuse, vous êtes malheureux... Vous croyez pas qu'on pourrait essayer tous les deux ?... »

« Honnêtement ? » Il éclata d'un rire sans joie. « Après ce coup d'éclat entre nous, je reste persuadé que nous n'avons rien à faire ensemble.»

Alice baissa la tête pour masquer sa déception.

« Cependant vous éprouvez quelque chose… »

« Avril, ne vous faites pas d'illusions, je n'ai été que rarement amoureux. Les femmes ne font que passer dans ma vie. Je ne m'attache pas. »

« Et Maillol ? Vous teniez bien à elle quand même ? »

Le visage de Laurence se crispa et il détourna les yeux.

« Maillol était juste une parenthèse agréable. Ça n'a jamais été rien d'autre. »

Avril sut qu'il mentait. Elle avait vu combien la mort accidentelle du médecin légiste l'avait anéanti, combien il lui avait fallu de temps pour s'en relever, mais elle n'insista pas.

Alice commença à arpenter le bureau en réfléchissant. Inutile de lui dire que l'amour valait la peine d'être vécu, de lui débiter tous les clichés du courrier du cœur, elle n'y croyait pas non plus. Et puis, comme il le faisait souvent, il se moquerait bien d'elle. Elle se planta devant lui et lui demanda tout de même :

« Et moi dans tout ce fatras, je me situe où ?… »

« Ma chère Marie-Chantal, c'est vous l'experte, je n'ai pas de référentiel en la matière… »

Quand il vit la tête vexée que faisait Alice à la mention de son ancien pseudonyme, il croisa les bras et attendit, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Au moins, je ne vous laisse pas indifférent comme vous voudriez le laisser croire… »

« Non, je ne suis pas indifférent. »

« Et, c'est tout ? Pas un 'je vous aime bien' ? »

« Je vous concède un 'Vous m'intéressez'. »

« Evidemment… »

Alice le dévisagea. Elle n'obtiendrait rien de plus de lui.

« Vous et moi, ce n'est pas une bonne idée, c'est ça ? »

« Effectivement, c'est une très mauvaise idée… » Il attira Alice à lui sans qu'elle lui oppose de résistance. « … Qu'il vaudrait sincèrement mieux ne pas explorer… »

Contredisant ses propos, il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa doucement. Dans un premier temps, surprise, la jeune femme finit par l'enlacer et lui retourna un baiser, qui très vite, prit un tour beaucoup plus intense. Enfin, il rompit à regret leur étreinte, et front contre front, lui glissa doucement d'une voix légèrement rauque :

« Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais envie de faire ça… et je ne parle pas de la fois où vous m'avez embrassé par surprise. »

Alice s'aperçut qu'elle ne lui en voulait plus et eut un sourire.

« Vous auriez pu le faire plus tôt si vous ne m'aviez pas rejetée. »

« Je n'étais pas prêt. »

« Et maintenant, vous l'êtes ? »

« Pas davantage. » Il eut un sourire. « Rien ne prépare à la tornade que vous êtes et qui emporte tout sur son passage. »

« Laurence, je n'aurai pas la force de recommencer à vous oublier... J'ai besoin de savoir… »

« Quoi ? »

« Si je peux y croire… »

« Tout ce que je sais, Alice, c'est que ça fait déjà trop longtemps que je fais fausse-route... »

Alice l'embrassa à son tour, en prenant son temps.

« Dis-moi que je t'ai manqué. »

Laurence fit la grimace, hésita un instant, puis concéda :

« Tu m'as manqué… Maintenant, je ne veux pas paraître rabat-joie, mais nous avons du travail. »

A ces paroles, Avril s'assombrit puis hocha la tête en s'écartant de lui.

« Nous reprendrons cette conversation une autre fois. Va t'asseoir, je vais chercher un inspecteur… »

« Non, c'est à toi que je veux me confier.

« Tu es sûre ? »

« Il est grand temps que l'on se fasse confiance tous les deux. »

Il hocha la tête, reconnaissant, et la conduisit vers la banquette sur laquelle elle s'installa. Puis il appela Marlène pour qu'elle leur apporte du thé. Quand ce fut fait, il brancha le magnétophone et l'interrogatoire commença.

Ce fut une épreuve pénible pour Alice, qui dut s'interrompre parfois, vaincue par l'émotion. Au delà de la violence physique, il y avait l'humiliation et la peur, et des blessures psychologiques plus profondes qui mettraient du temps à cicatriser.

Laurence accepta qu'elle pose la tête contre son épaule. Alice sentit cependant qu'il se détachait d'elle, à mesure que le récit avançait. Elle l'avait déjà vu agir ainsi. Comprenant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, elle se leva et éteignit le micro.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda t-il.

« Je sens que tu mijotes un sale coup. »

« Je vais le faire arrêter et le faire inculper. »

« Non, c'est devenu une affaire personnelle. Tu veux te venger de Van Hoven et lui faire payer ce qu'il m'a fait. »

Laurence se leva. Alice vit les muscles de sa mâchoire jouer sous sa peau.

« Il ne faut pas que tu t'engages sur cette voie. » Insista-t-elle. « Laisse faire la justice. »

« Avec un bon avocat, il va démonter tes accusations. Et il s'en sortira. C'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Ce que je veux, c'est t'éviter d'avoir des ennuis. » Il la regarda, ébahi. Elle ajouta : « Il serait temps que tu t'aperçoives que je ne suis plus une gamine… »

Laurence l'observa attentivement mais n'ajouta rien. Il indiqua la sortie à Avril.

 _A suivre…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Après lui avoir confié ses instructions qu'elle devait respecter à la lettre cette fois, Laurence déposa Alice chez sa mère. L'appartement d'Alexina se situait non loin du Trocadéro. Il occupait tout un étage, était moderne et lumineux, et surtout richement décoré. De nombreuses toiles étaient suspendues aux murs de toutes les pièces et des sculptures trônaient un peu partout.

« Alexina collectionne les œuvres d'art ? »

« C'était la marotte de mon père. En fait, c'est tout ce qui reste de sa collection, ce que ma mère et moi avons réussi à cacher en province quand les allemands ont occupé Paris… »

« Tout ? Qu'est-ce que ça devait être alors ! »

Alice observa quelques dessins et se tourna vers Laurence qui était perdu dans ses pensées.

« C'est un vrai ? » demanda t'elle en désignant une esquisse.

« Hum ? »

Il se pencha et déchiffra la signature de l'auteur.

« Oui, c'est un Picasso. »

« Ça n'a pas l'air de te passionner. Moi, je trouve ça extraordinaire ! Je me croirais dans un musée ! »

« Tu n'es pas loin de la vérité... » Ricana-t-il en passant un doigt sur la tranche d'un tableau, sans récolter la moindre poussière. « … Cet endroit n'a pas changé depuis vingt ans… Viens, je vais te montrer la bibliothèque. »

Curieuse, elle le suivit jusqu'à une pièce au bout de l'appartement et ne put retenir un sifflement d'admiration quand il la fit entrer : sur les quatre murs se trouvaient des bibliothèques de style anglais en acajou, remplis de volumes en cuir. Deux canapés Chesterfield patinés de couleur fauve se faisaient face au centre de la pièce autour d'une jolie table basse. Au fond, un large bureau de style empire était installé entre un oriel avec vue sur la Tour Eiffel et une petite cheminée en briques. Le parquet miel grinçait doucement sous les pieds. L'atmosphère était douillette et confortable, un vrai havre de paix.

« Ouah !… » Murmura la jeune femme, émerveillée. « … J'adore… »

« J'ai passé ici les meilleurs moments de mon adolescence. »

« Tu m'étonnes… Tu as dû en amener des filles ici pour les épater, hein ? »

Laurence ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Alice le regarda avec surprise, peu habituée à la voir aussi jovial.

« Pas vraiment, non… Crois-moi ou pas, mais à dix sept ans, j'étais timide et mal dans ma peau, sans compter que je ne savais pas parler aux filles… »

« Tu te fiches de moi, là ? »

Alice lui jeta un regard plus que sceptique. Elle était à mille lieux d'imaginer qu'il ait eu du mal un jour à attirer la gente féminine. Il soupira et reprit une attitude neutre. La jeune femme l'observa, épatée par cette révélation et décida de le taquiner.

« Pas de sorties en voitures avec une petite amie ?... Pas de baisers romantiques au clair de lune ?... Pas de parties de jambes en l'air sur la banquette arrière ?... »

« Avril… » L'avertit doucement un Laurence patient jusque là.

Elle eut un petit rire devant sa réaction.

« D'où les séances de rattrapage... Que de chemin parcouru depuis, Commissaire… »

Alice leva comiquement les sourcils de façon admirative. Laurence secoua la tête, finalement amusé, acceptant implicitement la moquerie légère de ce petit flirt qu'il ne s'était jamais autorisé avec elle. _Faire preuve d'honnêteté était libératoire_ , s'aperçut-il, _presque jouissif_. Après tout, ils se connaissaient bien tous les deux dans tous leurs travers, au détriment de ce qu'ils appréciaient réellement chez l'autre. Tout restait encore à découvrir sous cet aspect… Il s'approcha d'elle jusqu'à la toucher.

« Tu es la première femme que j'emmène ici. » reprit-il avec cette douceur inédite pour elle.

« Dans ton jardin secret... » Elle avait repris son sérieux et lui sourit en appréciant la confiance nouvelle qu'il lui accordait : « … Je suis sincèrement flattée, merci. »

Ils se dévisagèrent, ravis de cette évolution dans leur relation, et en même temps, déstabilisés par cette ouverture soudaine. Surtout Laurence en fait. La gentillesse le désarmait et le rendait touchant. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et dansa d'un pied sur l'autre. Alice remarqua pour la première fois ce manque d'assurance qu'elle ne soupçonnait même pas.

« Tu as donc grandi à Paris ? » Demanda-t-elle, curieuse comme une chatte et voulant toujours en savoir plus.

« Jusqu'à ce que je parte étudier en Angleterre. »

« C'était avant la guerre ? »

« Oui. »

Déjà Alice parcourait, fascinée, les titres des livres, la plupart en anglais, tout en caressant leurs couvertures du bout des doigts, comme s'il s'agissait de reliques sacrées. Elle fit lentement le tour de la pièce en arborant un sourire de gosse dans un magasin de bonbons.

Laurence la laissa faire, alors qu'une autre image se superposait à celle-là dans son esprit, celle des archives de _La Voix du Nord_ , là où Avril aimait travailler _…_ Il y avait une telle similitude entre les deux pièces que ça en était rassurant, normal… Sans doute était-ce pour cela qu'il avait cédé à l'impulsion de lui montrer la bibliothèque ? Il se félicita de son choix, quand Alice revint devant lui, complètement aux anges.

« Je peux travailler ici ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« C'est dans ce but que je t'y ai emmenée. »

« Merci, Swan. »

Laurence hocha la tête, autorisant implicitement l'usage de son prénom. C'était une grande avancée pour la jeune femme. Doucement, il s'approcha d'elle et l'attira à lui avec gravité.

« Alice, je risque de me montrer distant pendant un temps. Ce ne sera pas facile, ni confortable pour toi, et souvent frustrant. Je te promets de faire des efforts et d'être conciliant. Donnes-moi le temps de m'ajuster et d'y voir clair. »

Touchée, elle posa la main sur sa joue.

« J'essaierai de faire preuve de patience… C'est aussi un gros défi pour moi. »

« Je sais. »

Il lui captura la main et posa un baiser à l'intérieur de son poignet sans la quitter des yeux. Alice sentit son cœur s'emballer. Comment un geste si simple pouvait-il être aussi infiniment sensuel ? Elle se mit à rougir furieusement. Conscient du trouble qu'il suscitait en elle, Laurence eut un petit rire grave.

« J'ai l'impression que la perspective d'évoluer en territoire inconnu va nous réserver bien des surprises… »

Rougissante, Alice grogna pour masquer son embarras. Déjà impatient, il s'écarta d'elle et quitta la bibliothèque.

« Je dois retourner au Quai des Orfèvres. Je vais demander à Marlène de te préparer des vêtements et je m'occupe des provisions. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, si tu remarques quoi que ce soit qui sort de l'ordinaire, n'hésites pas, appelle-moi. »

Elle l'accompagna à la porte.

« Tu peux rester ici le temps que tu veux. Si ma mère fait son apparition… » Il haussa les épaules. « … Elle m'appellera de toute façon pour me demander depuis quand je lui cache ma liaison avec toi et si j'ai l'intention de t'épouser… »

« Je parlerai à Alexina. »

« Mon Dieu ! Ma mère n'est déjà pas simple à gérer toute seule, mais deux folles furieuses comme vous ensemble, je m'attends au pire ! »

« Ce n'est pas comme si tu ne savais pas te défendre… »

A cette perspective _réjouissante_ , Laurence lui adressa un sourire féroce, puis déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Sois prudente, Alice. »

« J'adore quand tu m'appelles Alice. »

« Je sais. »

Il lui redonna un nouveau baiser et s'en alla. Avec un sourire heureux, Avril referma la porte derrière lui.

oooOOOooo

Laurence prit effectivement de la distance avec Alice. Dans les jours qui suivirent, il ne l'appela qu'une fois pour l'informer que Van Hoven était convoqué pour être interrogé et probablement mis en examen pour coups et blessures volontaires, mais laissé en liberté. Quand elle lui demanda s'il passerait la voir bientôt, il éluda la question : il était surveillé par des hommes de main et qu'il lui fallait être prudent.

Alice en profita pour se plonger dans l'écriture de son roman qui avançait bien. Maintenant qu'elle touchait au but, les journées passaient sans qu'elle les voie défiler. Elle travaillait avec une nouvelle sérénité et un objectif bien défini. Bientôt, elle procéderait aux corrections et puis enverrait son manuscrit à de nouveaux éditeurs. Laurence l'avait dirigée vers un avocat qui se chargerait de réviser son contrat d'auteur. L'homme de loi l'avait assurée qu'elle rentrerait en pleine possession de ses droits, même si cela devait prendre du temps.

Elle évitait de trop penser au commissaire, même si invariablement, ses pensées l'orientaient vers l'objet de ses désirs. Il ne lui avait fait aucune promesse, à part celle d'essayer. C'était un cérébral. Il ne s'emballerait pas, mais elle se disait que l'amour n'arrivait pas par hasard, que s'il ressentait la nécessité de vouloir partager avec elle ce qu'il ressentait, alors elle serait là pour lui quand il serait prêt.

oooOOOooo

Le commissaire Laurence avait rapidement repéré les hommes qui le suivaient en voiture ou dans ses déplacements à pieds. Il avait cette faculté d'observer et de remarquer ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Il avait alors changé ses habitudes. La surveillance ne s'était pas relâchée pour autant. Afin de ne pas indiquer où se trouvait Avril, il ne retourna pas chez sa mère et quand il appelait la jeune femme, il le faisait d'une cabine, dans un café, jamais le même.

L'enquête sur Van Hoven avançait et l'étau se resserrait autour de l'éditeur. Ses affaires ne semblaient pas illégales de prime abord, mais il avait de nombreuses relations dans le Milieu parisien. Ses sympathies courraient même dans les sphères politiques. Laurence savait qu'il marchait sur des œufs et que s'il déplaisait en haut lieu, on lui enlèverait toute liberté d'agir à sa guise.

Il fut donc excessivement prudent. Il continua ses enquêtes et rencontra ses indics. Un malfrat qu'il connaissait bien lui fit même passer un message. Nombreux étaient ceux qui voulaient sa peau, et si ce n'était sa réputation, il y aurait longtemps que les tueurs du milieu s'en seraient pris à lui.

L'attention sembla se relâcher autour du commissaire, lorsqu'un collègue de l'antigang parvint à mettre la main sur une bande de braqueurs qui mobilisaient l'énergie de la police depuis de nombreux mois. Les journaux s'emparèrent de l'histoire. Des réseaux entiers de trafic furent démantelés. Craignant une publicité intempestive et mauvaise pour les affaires, certains caïds décidèrent de faire profil bas. Il fut donné ordre de se désintéresser de Laurence.

oooOOOooo

Laurence descendit dans le parking de sa résidence. Il se dirigea vers une voiture recouverte d'une bâche de protection et l'enleva. La Facel Vega bordeaux apparut. Il l'avait remisée après l'enquête sur la mort accidentelle de Camus qui lui avait été confiée. Pour ce déplacement nocturne vers l'appartement de sa mère, il s'était dit qu'il passerait inaperçu avec ce véhicule qu'il utilisait rarement à présent. Les sbires chargés de le surveiller n'y verraient que du feu.

Il sortit par le Boulevard Suchet et rejoignit rapidement le Trocadéro en faisant quelques détours pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas suivi. Il ne se gara pas à proximité du logement d'Alexina et décida de marcher un peu. Là encore, il ne vit personne en train de le suivre.

Laurence sonna à l'appartement. Et la surprise se peignit immédiatement sur les traits de la jeune femme quand elle ouvrit la porte.

« Vous ne devez pas ouvrir » lui fit-il vertement remarquer, fidèle à lui-même.

Pour toute réponse, Alice se jeta impulsivement dans les bras du commissaire.

« Contente de me voir, Avril ? »

« Quelle question ! »

« Ça change de ce que j'ai connu… »

« Pff… Viens ! »

Elle referma derrière lui et avisa le grand sac qu'il tenait à la main. Laurence eut un sourire devant la curiosité qu'il sentait poindre chez la jeune femme.

« Tu as des projets ce soir ? » demanda t'il.

« Non. »

« Maintenant, tu en as. » Il pénétra dans le salon et sortit un paquet du sac. « Tiens. Ouvre-le. »

Impatiente, elle déchira le papier kraft pour découvrir la grande boîte en carton, griffée Carven. Sous le papier de soie, une robe plissée couleur vert d'eau apparut. Alice la déplia et resta bouche bée. Sans manches, avec un décolleté malicieux plutôt que plongeant, cintrée à la taille, elle était juste magnifique et simple, tout en respirant le confort et l'élégance.

Laurence se servit un scotch et alluma une cigarette en observant la jeune femme. Il lui fit signe de regarder à nouveau dans le sac. Alice en sortit une paire d'escarpins assortis à la robe.

« Merci, mais pourquoi ? »

« Je t'emmène dîner dans un endroit spécial. »

« Tu ne crains pas que je détonne dans le décor ? »

« Je m'en fiche... Va t'habiller »

Alice eut un sourire et disparut en emportant sa toilette. De longues minutes passèrent. Laurence s'était installé dans un fauteuil et lisait la presse en l'attendant. Quand les pas d'Alice résonnèrent enfin sur le parquet, il leva la tête et la découvrit dans l'embrasure.

Swan se leva pour aller à la rencontre d'Alice qui s'était légèrement maquillée pour l'occasion et qui attendait son verdict, visiblement avec anxiété.

« Comment tu me trouves ? » demanda Alice, incertaine.

« Pas mal pour un sac de pommes de terre… »

La référence la fit tiquer mais la lueur malicieuse dans les yeux du policier l'alerta qu'il l'avait fait exprès. Elle le regarda en faisant la moue.

« Tu ne changeras jamais… »

« Tu es une Belle de Fontenay à croquer… »

Avril secoua la tête en souriant. Si c'était sa façon d'exprimer son affection, elle allait avoir besoin d'un traducteur universel.

« Comment tu as fait pour la taille ? »

« J'ai l'œil. J'ai seulement triché pour les chaussures. J'ai regardé ta pointure. » Il tourna autour d'Alice. « Il manque cependant quelque chose… »

« Quoi ? » demanda t'elle, alarmée.

« Ceci. »

Laurence sortit un pendentif en or de sa poche et le passa autour du cou de la jeune femme qui le laissa faire. Il la mena ensuite devant une psyché où elle put s'admirer.

« Il manque encore quelque chose. »

Et avec un sourire mystérieux, il sortit de l'autre poche les boucles d'oreille assorties qu'il donna à Alice pour qu'elle les mette.

« Tu me gâtes, c'est trop… »

« Ici, tu peux te promener en pyjamas ou nue si ça te chante. Pour sortir, en revanche, je t'interdis d'emprunter les robes et les bijoux de ma mère. »

Alice fit la grimace.

« Ça ne me viendrait même pas à l'idée… Merci Swan. »

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi… » Alice le dévisagea longuement. « … Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« C'est la première fois que je te vois aussi attentionné avec moi. » Elle rougit. « Je n'ai pas l'habitude. »

« Il va falloir t'y faire. Et je ne veux pas entendre parler de mes prérogatives de mâle. Tu me fais l'honneur d'être mon invitée. »

« Je sais être polie. J'accepte tes cadeaux pour ce qu'ils sont. Merci. »

Grâce à ses chaussures à talon, Alice était presque aussi grande que lui. La jeune femme lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. Laurence tourna légèrement la tête et en profita pour capturer ses lèvres. Alice ferma les yeux et savoura la caresse. Incapable de résister, elle s'agrippa à lui, glissa les mains sous sa veste, avide de le sentir plus proche encore.

« Alice… » Murmura-t-il, et sa voix de baryton trahit un trouble grandissant. « Alice… » Répéta-t-il, interrompant un instant leur baiser pour plonger son regard dans celui de la jeune femme, avant de lui ravir à nouveau les lèvres.

Et Alice lui rendit le baiser avec ferveur. Troublé, il laissa échapper un gémissement sourd et fit courir ses lèvres sur le cou de la jeune femme, s'aventura plus bas, jusqu'à la naissance de sa gorge. Alice se mit à glousser.

« Je crois que nous allons être en retard pour le dîner… »

Laurence eut un petit rire à son tour, reprit contenance alors que ses baisers se firent plus apaisants et que ses mains relâchèrent leurs pressions sur le dos d'Alice. Il releva enfin la tête et lui sourit :

« Ce serait dommage de ne pas profiter de cette robe… »

« Tu goûteras au dessert plus tard. »

Laurence la regarda, clairement choqué. Alice se mit à rougir de son audace et eut un petit rire nerveux. L'étincelle qui s'alluma dans le regard du commissaire à cet instant lui procura un délicieux serrement dans le ventre qui se propagea dans tout son être.

« Je me permettrai de te rappeler cette promesse. »

« Oh, je n'en doute pas. »

Il lui donna le bras, en indiquant la sortie et ils partirent dîner.

oooOOOooo

Alice n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Dans l'atmosphère enfumée du petit club, Ella Fitzgerald chantait à quelques mètres de sa table, accompagnée par Count Basie au piano et par son orchestre. En compagnie de Laurence, elle passait une soirée exceptionnelle et profitait de chaque minute de la prestation des artistes américains, de passage à Paris pour un concert.

Ella enchaînait des mélodies choisies, connues, et se livrait aussi à des improvisations qui faisaient la joie du public connaisseur venu l'écouter. Alice était sous le charme et applaudissait à tout rompre quand les morceaux se succédaient.

A ses côtés, Laurence fumait tranquillement, écoutant les rythmes jazzie et savourant à plus d'un titre. Il observait Alice à la dérobée, fasciné par l'enthousiasme de sa compagne et par sa beauté. La chenille mal dégrossie s'était visiblement métamorphosée en un splendide papillon. Plusieurs fois, Alice l'avait surpris en train de la dévisager.

« Quoi ? » lui avait-elle alors demandé.

« Rien… » Avait-il répondu, avec ce sourire insolent qu'il savait irrésistible.

Alice détournait alors le regard et reportait son attention sur la célèbre chanteuse, non sans jeter de petits coups d'œil vers son compagnon. Elle était déstabilisée par le comportement de Laurence, qui lui semblait à des années lumière de ce qu'elle connaissait de lui.

Elle s'était bien aperçue que deux femmes à la table voisine dévoraient des yeux le séduisant commissaire et tentaient d'attirer son attention. Mais malgré l'attrait indéniable de ces inconnues, il était resté parfaitement hermétique à ces tentatives de flirt. Ce soir, il ne semblait avoir d'yeux que pour elle.

Ella Fitzgerald revint sous les vivats et les applaudissements et fit une reprise qui déchaîna les hurlements dans la salle. Les spectateurs reprirent en chœur la chanson et la foule se mit debout pour applaudir la chanteuse américaine quand les dernières notes moururent.

Le concert était terminé. Alice était encore sous l'emprise de l'atmosphère magique. Ce ne fut que quand elle se leva qu'elle mesura à quel point elle avait trop bu. Heureusement, comme par magie, Laurence passa son bras sous le sien et lui permit de rétablir son équilibre. Il l'entraîna vers la sortie.

« J'ai envie de marcher un peu. Il fait si bon ce soir… » Dit-elle.

« La voiture est garée un peu plus loin. On y va ? »

« Allons plutôt sur les quais. »

« D'accord. »

Il lui donna le bras et elle s'appuya contre lui. Ils marchèrent en silence et croisèrent d'autres couples d'amoureux, certains se promenant comme eux, d'autres enlacés dans des coins sombres. Alice gloussa lorsqu'ils en croisèrent un, engagé dans des ébats plus intimes sous un porche.

« Sexe sur la voie publique. Tu n'interviens pas ? »

« Ils sont jeunes… Ça leur fera des souvenirs à l'automne de leurs vies… »

« Et toi, tu as des souvenirs de ce genre ? » le taquina t'elle malicieusement.

« Avril ! »

« Quoi ? Oh ! Arrêtes de faire ton prude… » Se moqua t'elle.

Il l'arrêta d'un geste mais le léger sourire qui accompagna son commentaire démentit la dureté de son ton quand il prononça :

« Je ne veux même pas m'engager dans cette conversation avec toi. »

Alice s'appuya langoureusement contre l'aile d'une voiture en croisant les jambes devant elle, révélant sa cuisse. L'expression de Laurence se modifia subtilement.

« Me provoquerais-tu ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Moi ? Non. »

Le tout dit sur un ton innocent qui dénotait tout le contraire, accompagné d'un sourire coquin. Laurence mit les mains dans ses poches et feignit l'indifférence.

« Tu as un peu trop bu, Avril. »

Alice ne releva pas et continua à sourire, les yeux brillants.

« Est-ce que tu me désires ? »

« Je te donne l'impression d'être de marbre ? » Demanda t-il, acceptant implicitement le flirt. « Comme je suis un gentleman, je me comporterai comme tel et ne te sauterai pas dessus en profitant d'un moment de faiblesse… »

Alice se redressa, soudain, outragée.

« Laurence, je te jure que si tu ne me fais pas l'amour ce soir, je te pourris la vie comme jamais ! »

« Un ultimatum ? » Il s'approcha et se pencha vers elle en lui murmurant à l'oreille : « Ce sont des menaces que je prends très au sérieux et qui nécessitent une réplique immédiate… »

Il attira Alice à lui et l'embrassa immédiatement avec passion. Brûlante, de désir, la jeune rousse soupira et répondit à son baiser avec la même fougue... La nuit promettait d'être chaude…

 _A suivre…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

 _En préambule, je tiens à préciser que le chapitre est très citronné, et qu'un changement de ratings devra s'imposer pour la suite._

 _J'en profite aussi pour vous remercier tous et toutes pour vos encouragements et vos retours._

oooOOOooo

Alexina Laurence fit tourner la clé dans la serrure et soupira d'aise quand elle poussa la porte de son appartement. Elle s'écarta et laissa le chauffeur de taxi déposer les deux valises dans l'entrée, puis le paya et le remercia.

 _Enfin chez soi_ , se dit-elle, après qu'il fut parti. Cela faisait deux mois qu'elle était partie faire une croisière en Méditerranée. Ce matin, arrivée par l'Orient Express, elle était heureuse de retrouver Paris et le calme de son logement confortable.

Son regard fut cependant attiré par des tas indistincts, dispersés sur le sol dans le couloir.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… ? » demanda-t-elle à haute voix.

Elle avança et découvrit pêle-mêle des chaussures, une veste d'homme, un blazer féminin aux manches retournées, une cravate dénouée et jetée à la hâte sur un abat-jour, une robe de marque roulée en boule, une chemise blanche où il manquait des boutons… bref la panoplie complète d'un effeuillage empressé qui menait vers une chambre à coucher au fond du couloir, celle de...

« Swan… » Soupira t-elle.

Elle eut un sourire indulgent. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ramené une conquête dans l'appartement familial et c'était la première fois qu'elle devinait une impatience certaine dans le comportement amoureux de son fils. Cela avait dû être une nuit intéressante pour le couple...

Le bruit de ses talons sur le parquet avait dû les réveiller. Mais elle décida d'en rajouter une couche :

« Swan, mon chéri ? Tu n'oublieras pas de venir me présenter ton amie, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Elle retourna dans la cuisine, constata qu'elle était dérangée – mais propre – et décida de préparer le café en attendant les tourtereaux.

oooOOOooo

Interrompant subitement la lente agonie de plaisir qu'il était en train d'infliger une nouvelle fois à Alice, Laurence se redressa en entendant la clé tourner dans la serrure et jura en reconnaissant la voix de sa mère qui rentrait chez elle. Malgré son âge, paradoxalement, il avait l'horrible impression d'être un adolescent pris en flagrant délit avec sa petite amie et qui ne savait pas ce qu'il convenait de faire…

Redescendant sur Terre, Alice souleva aussi la tête de l'oreiller et écouta. Les bruits de pas s'arrêtèrent dans le couloir proche de l'entrée de la chambre, puis repartirent dans l'autre sens.

« Nos vêtements !… » Souffla t'elle.

Elle mit la main devant sa bouche pour masquer un sourire naissant. A cet instant, ils entendirent l'appel d'Alexina. Devant l'expression horrifiée de son compagnon, elle ne put s'empêcher de pouffer, prise de fou rire.

« Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment… » Grommela Laurence, catastrophé.

Le rire d'Alice redoubla et Laurence, beau joueur, se laissa gagner par son hilarité devant la situation ubuesque dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » Demanda Alice quand ils se furent calmés.

« On va la saluer… » Laurence sortit du lit dans le plus simple appareil. « … Nous n'avons pas le choix. Elle ne nous lâchera pas. »

« Tu comptes sortir de la chambre comme ça ? » Demanda Alice en reluquant avec plaisir une certaine partie de l'anatomie de son amant.

« Tu as une meilleure idée ? »

« J'y vais. » Alice se leva à son tour, nue. « Il y a un peignoir dans la salle de bain. »

Laurence captura Alice par la taille au passage.

« Une minute ! Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi ! »

Laurence l'embrassa avec fougue, et bientôt, ne voulut plus la relâcher.

« Laisse-moi ! » Protesta-t-elle, en émettant un rire étouffé.

« Non, pas encore... Tu sais attirer l'attention d'un homme. »

« Et toi qui doutais il n'y a pas si longtemps que j'étais une vraie femme… »

« C'est si bon d'en avoir la preuve… »

Il l'embrassa à nouveau en laissant ses mains parcourir le corps de l'ensorcelante rousse. Pendant quelques secondes, ils oublièrent tout, ravivant la flamme de désirs dans laquelle ils s'étaient consumés avec une passion sans retenue. Leurs soupirs et leurs cris de plaisir avaient alors résonné tard dans la nuit, les laissant comblés pour quelques heures seulement...

Alice dut se mordre les lèvres pour étouffer les gémissements qui montaient à nouveau en elle sous l'expertise des doigts inquisiteurs de son amant au cœur de son intimité. Ce qu'il était en train de lui faire, était tout bonnement divin...

« Arrête, Swan… » Souffla-t-elle, éperdue de bonheur, sur le point de chavirer. « … Tu vas me rendre folle… »

« J'aime finir ce que je commence… » Répliqua-t-il, le souffle court, avant de s'emparer d'un sein qu'il agaça de façon impitoyable avec sa langue.

C'en fut trop… Swan la sentit soudain se contracter contre lui et il plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes pour étouffer ses cris de plaisir. Peu à peu, il calma l'ardeur de ses baisers en la voyant revenir vers lui mais il n'en avait pas fini avec elle. La vision d'Alice en proie au plaisir était quelque chose dont il ne se lasserait jamais, il le savait. Cette passion, cette fougue, ce lâcher prise qu'on ne rencontrait que lorsqu'on était avec une partenaire qui se sentait totalement en confiance, il l'avait d'entrée avec elle. Alice donnait tout ce qu'elle avait… pour lui… pour lui uniquement… Et cette pensée faisait plus que lui réchauffer le cœur, elle le rendait meilleur. Il avait envie d'être digne de cette confiance et de l'honorer en lui rendant la pareille...

Fermement, Swan souleva Alice dans ses bras et elle enroula immédiatement ses jambes autour de sa taille, comprenant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il reprit ses baisers et ses caresses sur son corps, et très vite, Alice fut à nouveau réactive…

« S'il-te-plaît, Swan… »

« Tu es insatiable, Alice... J'aime ça… »

« Viens en moi, j'ai besoin de toi… » Gémit-elle, le corps en feu. « … Maintenant... »

Avec une nouvelle urgence, Swan la plaqua contre le mur, puis sans perdre de temps, plongea en elle. Ils étouffèrent comme ils purent leurs gémissements, alors qu'il amorçait un lent va-et-vient profond, frottant exactement là où il fallait pour exciter encore davantage sa compagne...

Alice aperçut alors leurs deux corps passionnément emmêlés dans la psyché en face d'elle et ne se reconnut pas. C'était elle, avec ce visage aux joues roses, ravagé par le plaisir, avec cette bouche ouverte sur des cris qu'elle tentait vainement d'étouffer et ces cheveux roux plus en pagaille que d'habitude ? Jamais auparavant un homme ne lui avait fait cet effet, ne lui avait donné autant de plaisir... Swan… Il était tout ce qu'elle imaginait dans ses rêves, et plus encore, un amant attentionné et doux, mais aussi expérimenté et passionné lorsqu'il se lâchait complètement, lorsqu'il la prenait aussi sauvagement qu'en cet instant...

Elle admira la force qui se dégageait de son dos large, l'angle de sa tête au creux de son cou, perdue dans un océan de plaisir, le mouvement précis de balancier de ses hanches, ses fessiers puissants qui dictaient une cadence de plus en plus folle et qui la menait à nouveau vers le paradis... Entraînée par cette vision enchanteresse et le plaisir qui brûlait dans son bas ventre, Alice écarta davantage ses cuisses pour le recevoir plus profondément encore, si possible. Encouragé, Swan accéléra la friction, la pilonnant impitoyablement, en sentant venir le point de rupture en eux… C'était si bon de se perdre en elle, de la posséder et de la faire sienne… Ils étaient si proches...

Il la sentit se contracter violemment autour de lui et ils explosèrent presque simultanément, leurs deux cœurs battant follement à l'unisson, leurs membres crispés, secoués de tremblements sous la violence de leurs orgasmes respectifs, leurs cris étouffés, elle, la bouche écrasée contre l'épaule de Swan, et lui, les yeux fermés, arborant une expression quasi douloureuse sur le visage, la mâchoire serrée, alors qu'il se répandait en elle, à longs jets de semence, en continuant de pomper son plaisir…

Enfin, il ne bougea plus, et seuls les tressaillements qui les agitaient encore et leurs halètements trahirent l'intensité de leur union... Pendant de longues secondes, ils restèrent immobiles, enlacés, à reprendre leurs souffles, épuisés comme deux naufragés que la mer aurait rejetés sur une plage après la tempête...

Lentement, ils émergèrent de leur bien être et échangèrent un sourire heureux. Alice était resplendissante de bonheur. Fasciné par son expression, Swan leva la main et caressa tendrement la joue de la rousse avant de déposer un baiser sur son front. Il la relâcha enfin, puis se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil proche. Amusée, elle le regarda renverser la tête en arrière, soupirer d'aise et fermer les yeux, clairement détendu… et comblé. Elle ne résista pas à l'envie de se pencher pour lui donner un dernier baiser.

« Je vais chercher nos affaires et prendre une douche... Tu me rejoins ? »

« Avril, un jour, tu auras ma mort sur la conscience… » Se plaignit-il de façon tragico-comique.

Elle mima un geste de triomphe avec son poing et se moqua de lui.

« File... » Se contenta-t-il de lui dire avec l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres.

Il lui concéda bien volontiers cette victoire.

oooOOOooo

Alexina Laurence s'impatientait tout en devinant ce qui devait - naturellement - retenir le couple. Elle avait fini par allumer la radio et écoutait les nouvelles, tout en lisant le journal.

Elle se leva en entendant enfin des pas dans le couloir. Immédiatement après, son fils s'encadra dans la porte et elle lui sourit avant de venir à sa rencontre.

« Bonjour Swan… Tu aurais dû me prévenir… »

« Maman, je te rappelle que tu étais en croisière en Méditerranée depuis deux mois… Et donc injoignable. »

« Je t'ai appelé, mais tu n'es jamais là ! Alors qui est cette créature envoûtante qui a ravi ton cœur ?… » Laurence s'écarta pour laisser la place à sa compagne. « ... Alice ?! »

La surprise se peignit sur les traits de la vieille dame. Puis un sourire radieux.

« Bonjour Alexina. »

Les deux femmes se serrèrent dans les bras et s'embrassèrent.

« Alors ça, pour une surprise, c'est une bonne surprise ! » s'écria Alexina. Elle se tourna vers son fils « Alors comme ça… toi et Alice ? Mais comment ?... »

« Je ne doute pas qu'Avril te racontera avec moults détails… » Répondit-il avec sarcasme. « Moi, il faut que je file travailler… »

« Attends, je viens d'arriver. Prends un café au moins ! »

« Merci, mais je suis déjà en retard… » Il embrassa sa mère. « … Alice peut rester quelques jours ici avec toi ? »

« Oui, bien sûr, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Je t'expliquerai ce soir, promis. »

Laurence déposa un baiser sur la joue d'Alice et s'en alla. Alexina considéra la jeune femme avec un sourire débordant d'affection.

« Alors ça… Venez-vous asseoir avec moi, Alice... Ainsi, Swan et vous êtes ensemble ? »

Alice parut gênée.

« Oui, euh... ne sautez pas trop vite aux conclusions. C'est juste… »

« J'ai été jeune, Alice… » Alexina lui fit un clin d'œil. « … Racontez-moi. »

« C'est une longue histoire. »

« J'ai tout mon temps… »

Et devant un café, Alice raconta les bouleversements survenus dans sa vie après ses retrouvailles avec Laurence. La vieille femme fut à la fois horrifiée, stupéfaite et ravie de la tournure des événements.

« Ne vous l'avais-je pas dit ? » dit finalement Alexina. « Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre… »

« J'aimerai croire que tout va aller pour le mieux mais il est encore trop tôt pour se prononcer sur la suite. Nous avons tellement des caractères antagonistes. »

« Complémentaires, vous voulez dire. »

« Complé… Non, je ne crois pas. »

Alexina sourit avec indulgence.

« Mon fils a des idées très arrêtées mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il est sourd aux changements. Si vous parvenez à mettre vos différends de côtés, je suis sûre que vous vous entendrez très bien. Il faudra surtout que vous vous parliez tous les deux et que vous ne restiez pas sur des malentendus. Un autre conseil si je puis me permettre : ne lui cédez pas sur tout. Vous l'aiderez en lui apprenant à faire des concessions… »

« Je voudrais avoir votre optimisme… »

« Alice, laissez-moi vous dire une chose : quoi qu'il vous dise, vous comptez beaucoup pour lui, sinon, après trois ans sans vous voir, il vous aurait oubliée... Gardez toujours ça en tête dans les moments difficiles. »

Alexina lui prit la main pour la rassurer.

« C'est du sérieux, vous verrez. Et je suis bien contente que ce soit vous qu'il ait choisie. Nous allons comploter, vous verrez. »

« Pas trop, où il va devenir fou… »

« Justement, la folie et la fantaisie, c'est ce qui lui manque… »

Avril lui rendit son sourire. Après la nuit et la mâtinée qu'elle venait de passer entre les bras de Swan Laurence, elle ne doutait plus que l'homme savait profiter de la vie dans tout ce qu'elle avait à lui offrir…

 _A suivre…_

 _J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette incursion un peu épicée ! Laissez-moi vos impressions et commentaires..._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

 _Avant de commencer votre lecture, je vous informe à nouveau que le chapitre est très citronné. Une personne s'en est plainte et je conçois aisément qu'on soit choqué par des descriptions érotiques trop explicites, voire pornographiques. Je pourrais changer le rating en M mais je ne le fais pas, car la fic disparaîtrait du panneau de contrôle et beaucoup n'ont pas le réflexe d'aller dans « filters pour les faire apparaître. Déjà qu'il n'y en a pas beaucoup dans ce fandom !_

 _Toutefois, c'est la raison d'être des fanfictions. Réinventer ce qu'on ne voit pas à l'écran, dans le ship qu'on s'est choisi. Peu de fanfics sont en réalité dénuées de sexe et un lecteur honnête avec lui-même, sait ce qu'il cherche au travers de ces textes._

 _Pour ma part, j'essaie de ne pas rendre ces scènes vulgaires ou obscènes, tout en les gardant ouvertement passionnées et chaudes. C'est une question de dosage, au niveau du langage utilisé, et de fidélité aux personnages._

 _Si vous ne souhaitez pas être choqué(es), je vous invite à ne pas poursuivre votre lecture._

 _J'espère que vous ne me tiendrez pas rigueur d'aborder les Petits Meurtres sous cet aspect, à dix mille lieues de ce que l'on en voit._

oooOOOooo

Swan Laurence ne se départit de sa bonne humeur durant toute la mâtinée. Plusieurs fois, Marlène surprit son attitude ouvertement amicale avec ses subordonnées, qui contrastait avec celle plutôt neutre qu'il adoptait habituellement. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait plus vu aussi jovial. Et bizarrement, cela coïncidait avec le retour d'Alice dans sa vie… Devait-elle y voir un lien ? se demanda la secrétaire en soupçonnant fortement que c'était le cas.

Les deux amies s'étaient longuement parlé au téléphone et la rousse avait expliqué sa situation. Alice avait simplement dit que Laurence la cachait et qu'elles ne pouvaient se voir pour l'instant pour des raisons de sécurité.

Marlène l'observa. Là, il faisait mine de lire un rapport et fredonnait sans s'en rendre compte. Cette fois, Marlène n'y tint plus et se décida à le taquiner.

« Les lectures de certains documents vous font toujours sourire, Commissaire ? »

Pris en flagrant délit, il se ressaisit et s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Bien sûr, Marlène… On y lit parfois des interprétations… étranges et… drôles. »

« Je doute que l'auteur de la saisine balistique numéro H-2122 sur le meurtre d'Angelo Efferandi ait fait preuve d'humour... »

Laurence jeta un oeil sur le nom du rédacteur et réprima un juron. Archibald Lesoeur était un petit homme austère qui ne souriait jamais… Toujours blanc comme un linge, il travaillait seul dans un labo au sous-sol du palais de justice tout proche, dans des anciens cachots… Considéré comme un original ou un vampire, les théories les plus folles couraient à son sujet. Il faisait même peur aux jeunes stagiaires de la police qu'on envoyait exprès le voir pour les bizuter..

« Oui, bon... Lesoeur émet juste une hypothèse intéressante… Marlène, pendant que j'y pense, vous pourriez commander deux bouquets au Marché aux Fleurs s'il-vous-plaît, un de roses rouges et un avec des roses blanches et roses ?… Dites à Madeleine que je passerai les prendre en partant ce soir. »

« Bien, Commissaire. »

Evidemment, il y avait une femme derrière ce changement de comportement... Ou peut-être même deux ! Deux bouquets… Deux femmes ! L'une à qui le commissaire déclarait sa flamme, et l'autre… qu'il quittait ! La classe, en quelque sorte...

Il y avait eu une époque où elle lui en avait voulu d'agir ainsi, par jalousie d'abord, par principe ensuite. Plus maintenant. Elle préférait mille fois être une amie proche qui comptait pour lui, plutôt qu'une anonyme tombée dans l'oubli, inscrite sur le tableau de chasse d'un impitoyable séducteur.

Et voilà qu'il recommençait à sourire… la dernière fois qu'il avait été aussi heureux, c'était à cause du médecin légiste. Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? Ah, oui ! Euphrasie Maillol…

Marlène n'en doutait plus désormais. Une nouvelle femme venait de ravir le coeur de son ami.

oooOOOooo

Laurence s'éclaircit la gorge et tenta de se concentrer sur la lecture du rapport mais ce dernier était d'un ennui mortel. Ses pensées finissaient inévitablement par vagabonder au bout de quelques lignes et par revenir sur le seul sujet digne d'intérêt pour lui ce matin : Alice Avril. Et plus précisément, la nuit inoubliable qu'il avait passée avec elle...

En jetant un oeil vers Marlène, il remua inconfortablement dans son fauteuil pour mettre à l'aise une partie de son anatomie qui refusait obstinément de lui obéir. Si ça continuait, il allait être obligé de se rendre dans les toilettes pour se soulager, comme un adolescent en proie à ses hormones...

Malgré son air froid et distant, il était un être sensuel qui s'adonnait pleinement aux plaisirs de la chair aussi souvent que nécessaire. En règle générale, il lui suffisait de sortir et de chercher l'aventure d'un soir. A Paris, les occasions ne manquaient pas quand on savait où chercher. Servi par un physique avantageux, il n'avait pas besoin de faire beaucoup d'efforts. Quand il avait repéré et ferré sa proie, il n'avait plus qu'à lever le petit doigt pour qu'elle tombe entre ses griffes. A de rares exceptions, il ne rentrait jamais bredouille. Sa seule consigne : ne pas passer plus d'une nuit dans le lit de ses conquêtes.

Mais avec Alice, c'était autre chose et il n'avait qu'une envie : recommencer. Il lui tardait d'être à ce soir pour la retrouver… La nuit dernière avait été parfaite et riche en émotions. Le corps de la jeune femme ne demandait qu'à être aimé et cajolé, et il en avait joué comme d'un merveilleux instrument, la comblant encore et encore. Combien de fois l'avait-il fait crier au paroxysme du plaisir ? Suffisamment pour être fier de lui...

Et voilà qu'il s'imaginait maintenant en train de la dénuder et de lui ôter les petits dessous affriolants sur lesquels elle avait flashé quelques semaines auparavant dans la boutique chic de Mireille !… Peu à peu, la lueur dans le regard d'Avril changeait, les démons ténébreux chassaient les anges bien trop sages...

Laurence se fustigea, son érection décidément persistante. Depuis qu'il s'était levé, il baignait dans une euphorie inhabituelle pour lui, uniquement dictée par un désir décuplé par ses performances… Avec son cynisme habituel, il retint un ricanement in extremis. Peu importe le terme utilisé, il n'avait qu'une envie : s'envoyer en l'air, forniquer, baiser avec une certaine rousse jusqu'à la satisfaction complète de leurs désirs… Il la désirait avec une impatience et une férocité qui auraient dû l'alerter, mais son moi rationnel était totalement étouffé par un chaos émotionnel à la hauteur de son appétit charnel.

Qui l'eut cru ? Certainement pas lui. Il aurait même ri à gorge déployée, si on lui avait dit trois ans plus tôt qu'il coucherait avec Alice Avril et qu'il en redemanderait !

Sur ce, le téléphone sonna et il redescendit brutalement sur terre, soulagé d'avoir enfin une distraction sérieuse à ses pensées devenues par trop polissonnes.

oooOOOooo

Malgré la présence d'Alexina, Alice Avril trouvait que la journée ne passait pas assez vite et avait hâte de retrouver Laurence. Elle profita de la sieste de la vieille dame pour travailler tranquillement, mais elle était distraite. Son esprit revenait constamment vers la nuit précédente et chaque fois, elle ressentait des torsions agréables dans le ventre qui la faisait rougir. Jamais aucun homme ne lui avait fait cet effet viscéral, intense, exigeant par sa férocité… Elle en voulait plus, avec dans la tête, les images de leurs deux corps enlacés qui s'abandonnaient au plaisir, debout contre le mur...

Etait-ce la façon dont il lui avait fait l'amour, à plusieurs reprises ? Alternativement, il s'était montré tendre, passionné, à nouveau attentionné et doux, puis animal, le plaisir chevillé au corps comme si rien d'autre n'avait d'importance... Etait-ce le fait qu'il lui ait permis de prendre l'initiative et de la laisser exprimer physiquement le désir brûlant qui la consumait ? Ce sentiment de fierté et d'accomplissement alors qu'elle le menait à l'extase, en prenant tout en donnant… Y avait-il vraiment un dominant et un dominé ? Leur rivalité semblait disparaître alors qu'ils ne voulaient plus faire qu'un. Comme elle avait aimé l'expression passionnée de son visage alors qu'il criait son prénom en la serrant contre lui… Elle lui avait déjà dit qu'elle aimait l'entendre l'appeler "Alice", mais cette affirmation prenait encore plus de sens quand c'était elle qui lui faisait l'amour et qu'il se laissait aller, confiant… C'était sans doute tout cela qui la bouleversait autant et qui faisait qu'elle voulait recommencer.

Avril découvrait tout un pan de la personnalité de Laurence soigneusement caché derrière le vernis de politesse et les conventions sociales. Bien sûr, à maintes reprises, elle avait été témoin de son comportement conquérant lorsqu'il séduisait et s'en était agacée. Mais ce n'était pas tant lui, c'étaient les femmes qui succombaient trop facilement à ses avances, qui l'avaient irritée. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il en soit ainsi ? Pourquoi se pliaient-elles volontairement aux diktats de ce genre d'hommes, prêts à tout pour les mettre dans leurs lits, sans aucun remords ? Pourquoi ne leur opposaient-elles pas un refus poli et n'étaient-elles pas celles qui choisissaient ? C'était ce code dont elle voulait briser les règles.

 _Une femme libre est exactement le contraire d'une femme légère_ , aimait à répéter Simone de Beauvoir. C'était une maxime qu'Alice avait immédiatement adoptée quand elle l'avait entendue la première fois. L'émancipation féminine était heureusement en train de changer la société, même si c'était choquant aux yeux des bourgeois et autres bien-pensants. Exprimer son désir comme un homme, être libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait de son corps… Telle Bardot bousculant les tabous, pourquoi les femmes ne marqueraient-elles pas leur territoire et ne dicteraient-elles pas leurs lois en matière de séduction ?

Elle avait testé Laurence la veille en le provoquant délibérément après le concert d'Ella Fitzgerald. Il avait d'abord été déstabilisé qu'elle prenne les rênes, avant d'en être amusé, puis rapidement conquis. Sans doute avait-il pris conscience qu'il appréciait une Alice qui prenait l'initiative sous forme de jeu ? Paradoxalement, avec Laurence, le macho par excellence, Alice trouvait enfin le partenaire idéal et parvenait à s'exprimer. A voir sa réaction ce matin, il avait clairement apprécié leur nuit…

Alice aperçut son reflet dans le miroir qui souriait béatement. S'il lui disait le contraire, elle ne le croirait pas ! Certes, il y avait l'attrait de la nouveauté, mais ils n'étaient qu'un homme et une femme animés par le même élan. Cela l'effrayait par son ampleur et son caractère obsessionnel, tout en l'excitant. Jamais elle n'avait vécu une aventure aussi torride et obsédante, mais leurs rapports avaient toujours été uniques et hors normes, même quand ils étaient seulement amis. Sans doute que leurs caractères volcaniques les menaient vers une relation à leur image : intense, conflictuelle, passionnée… vivante, quoi !... Seigneur ! La situation allait sans doute devenir explosive à un moment donné et se terminer par une rupture avec pertes et fracas... Elle chassa la peur insidieuse que cette pensée avait fait naître… _Dans quoi venait-elle de se fourrer ?_

 _Arrête de te faire des noeuds au cerveau, pose-le et vois ce qui va advenir,_ pensa Alice. _Laisse-toi vivre… Ne lui mets aucune pression ou il te filera entre les doigts. Et profite, profite de chaque instant passé avec lui, comme si c'était le dernier…_

Forte de cette décision, La rousse se sentit ragaillardie. Peu importe ce que l'avenir leur réservait, ensemble ou pas, elle avait la ferme intention de le vivre jusqu'au bout pour ne rien avoir à regretter.

oooOOOooo

Quand Alice ouvrit la porte, Laurence avait les deux mains cachées dans le dos et elle voyait vaguement quelque chose dépasser, mais elle n'en eut cure. Impulsivement, elle lui sauta au cou et lui roula une pelle magistrale avant qu'il puisse dire ou faire quelque chose.

Alexina les surprit ainsi, en train de s'étreindre passionnément et ne put s'empêcher de rire, alors qu'il brandissait les deux bouquets de rose, les bras écartés pour les protéger des assauts de sa maîtresse. Alice avait parfaitement compris le message véhiculé le matin même.

Impuissant, Laurence sursauta lorsqu'il vit sa mère les dévisager et protesta vivement en tentant de se reculer...

« Avril !... AVRIL ! »

« Quoi ? »

« On n'est pas tout seul… »

« Et alors ? C'est juste Alexina. »

« Raison de plus. »

La vieille dame balaya les paroles de son fils d'un geste.

« Au contraire, je me félicite qu'Alice prenne l'initiative de te manifester son affection. »

Laurence dévisagea froidement sa mère pour garder un semblant de décence. Avec regret, la rousse se détacha du policier, qui tendit alors le premier bouquet à Alexina en un geste de conciliation. Surprise, la vieille dame le prit en le remerciant, puis il donna les roses rouges à Avril, qui siffla de façon appréciative.

« Swan vous sort le grand jeu, Alice. »

« Maman, je me passe de tes commentaires ! »

« Oh, ça va ! J'ai beau être ta mère, j'ai été jeune ! Ton père m'en offrait souvent, tu sais ? »

Elle disparut dans la cuisine et Swan ferma la porte derrière lui, pendant qu'Alice respirait le parfum des roses. Elle lui sourit de façon espiègle et murmura :

« Tu m'as manqué… »

« A la façon dont tu m'as accueilli, je ne m'en serai pas douté. » Ricana-t-il.

Ils échangèrent un long regard et Swan posa la main sur la joue d'Alice alors qu'elle se rapprochait de lui, le regard empli de désir. Fasciné par l'expression de ses yeux, il caressa du bout du pouce les lèvres si tentantes de la jeune femme.

« Plus tard, promis. »

Alice ouvrit la bouche et se mit à sucer le doigt de Laurence de façon coquine. Elle vit aussitôt les pupilles de son amant se dilater, tandis qu'il se rapprochait d'elle de façon féline. En se rendant compte du pouvoir qu'elle exerçait sur lui, elle eut un sourire entendu.

« Tu ne perds rien pour attendre… » Lui glissa-t-elle sensuellement, avant de s'écarter de lui.

Alice le vit déglutir difficilement et eut un petit rire en laissant glisser les yeux vers l'entrejambe de Swan. La bosse était bien là… Après un dernier sourire moqueur, elle le laissa planté là et rejoignit Alexina, qui avait enfin trouvé deux vases pour leurs bouquets…

Les tempes battantes, l'esprit en émoi, Laurence essaya de se calmer en priant tous les Saints de l'aider à surmonter la soirée en compagnie des deux femmes.

oooOOOooo

Le dîner se déroula somme toute très bien, à peine émaillé de quelques piques et sarcasmes. Alexina se révéla une conteuse enjouée lorsqu'elle leur narra ses aventures à bord du bateau de croisière. Le vin aidant, ils rirent beaucoup au récit de ses rencontres. Elle se plaisait à leur dire qu'elle avait brisé le coeur d'un riche septuagénaire encore vert, qui lui avait promis de la revoir une fois à Paris. Elle n'y comptait pas vraiment, persuadée qu'il était typiquement le genre d'homme à entretenir une femme de quarante ans sa cadette…

Alexina racontait mais ne perdait pas une miette des regards échangés entre Alice et son fils. Cela ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils mourraient d'envie de se retrouver seuls tous les deux. Et pas seulement pour discuter… Demain, elle se promit d'appeler Geneviève et de répondre à son invitation. Elle irait passer quelques jours chez son amie à Garches car elle ne voulait surtout pas s'immiscer dans une histoire d'amour naissante.

D'ailleurs, après le dessert, elle prétexta la fatigue due à son retour pour qu'ils se retrouvent tous les deux en tête à tête. A peine eut-elle quitté la pièce en leur souhaitant une bonne nuit qu'ils se précipitèrent l'un vers l'autre pour échanger un baiser impatient et fiévreux.

« Bon sang ! J'ai attendu ça toute la soirée ! » S'écria la rousse.

« Et moi, toute la journée… »

Ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser avec fougue, alors que leurs mains s'activaient, comme mues par une vie propre. Ils se caressèrent impatiemment au travers de leurs vêtements, aiguisant un appétit charnel déjà bien entamé.

« Swan, je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à nous... Si tu savais comme j'ai envie de toi... »

L'intéressé grogna, au comble de l'excitation. Sa journée avait été un enfer, mais ce n'était rien à côté de la folie qui le menaçait s'il ne parvenait pas à satisfaire des désirs trop longtemps contenus.

« Moi aussi... mais on ne peut pas faire ça, ici… Pas ce soir... »

« Emmène-moi chez toi. »

« C'est trop dangereux, je suis surveillé. »

« Dans ce cas, allons dans la bibliothèque… »

Ils s'y rendirent le plus dignement possible et fermèrent la porte à clé derrière eux. Alice voulut l'embrasser, mais il se dégagea.

« Attends une minute… »

Il brancha la platine et mit un disque de blues en sourdine. Alice, qui avait patiemment attendu, se sentit fondre quand il se tourna avidement vers elle et reprit ses lèvres. Enfin... Ils s'embrassèrent férocement, en laissant libre cours à leur passion.

Alice parvint à déboutonner la chemise de Swan et se mit à explorer avec ses doigts sa peau tant convoitée. La rousse traça ensuite avec sa bouche un chemin de son torse vers son estomac en suivant sa petite ligne de pilosité et tomba à genoux devant lui alors que ses mains défaisaient la ceinture de son compagnon avec une impatience certaine… Elle ne tarda pas à déposer des baisers sur la bosse qui déformait son sous-vêtement.

Le pantalon tomba, suivi par le caleçon… Alice le poussa sur l'un des Chesterfield et Swan s'y affala, plutôt amusé par l'enthousiasme de sa compagne. Totalement à la merci de la rousse, Laurence ferma les yeux et rejeta la tête en arrière quand les lèvres pulpeuses de la jeune femme se refermèrent autour de son membre fièrement dressé. Ses mains vinrent spontanément se perdre dans les boucles rousses de la jeune femme et il la laissa faire en murmurant doucement son prénom...

Swan baissa les yeux vers elle et découvrit la vision la plus érotique qui soit, ajoutant à son excitation. Il grogna de volupté tandis qu'Alice lui effleurait le gland. Elle l'affola d'abord de coups de langue rapides, vifs et légers, avant de l'accueillir enfin dans les exquises profondeurs de sa bouche, humide et chaude.

Haletant, il se souleva du canapé afin de mieux se tendre aux lèvres expertes, s'abandonnant aux enivrantes succions qui l'amenaient jusqu'au fond de la gorge d'Alice, sortant et revenant selon les caprices de sa partenaire. C'était elle qui menait le jeu. Une artiste aussi incomparable que perverse.

Jamais Alice n'avait osé de telles improvisations avec Robert, la caresse buccale étant un préliminaire exceptionnel, uniquement pour faire plaisir à son mari quand elle ne pouvait pas, et encore, elle n'y trouvait pas de plaisir particulier... Mais là, maintenant, elle se disait que c'était l'acte le plus beau et gratifiant qui soit, terriblement érotique, une source infinie de jeux espiègles et coquins, un sadisme raffiné dont la femme pouvait user et abuser au gré de son imagination.

Laurence eut l'impression de monter brutalement dans les tours, lorsque Alice accéléra les spirales de sa langue, avant de l'avaler. Pour Swan, désormais excité comme un beau diable, c'en fut trop. Il tenta de résister mais ne put contrôler trop longtemps les formidables élancements qui enflammaient son sexe gonflé. Il prévint Alice de son éjaculation imminente, un avertissement dont elle ne tint pas compte, bien au contraire… Swan émit un cri étouffé, eut un violent sursaut réflexe et se répandit en geignant, submergé par les sollicitations de la langue de sa maîtresse qui recueillit chacune de ses giclées avec un sourire triomphal.

Sans cesser de le provoquer, maintenant l'érection en pleine forme, Alice se redressa avec hâte, se tortilla pour se débarrasser de sa culotte et remonta sa robe jusqu'aux hanches.

Alors Swan l'attira sur ses genoux et se mit à caresser l'intérieur des cuisses moites de la rousse, guidant en même temps son sexe vers elle. Alice étouffa un cri au moment où il s'enfonça brutalement en elle.

Cette impression d'être enfin complète était divine. Le sentir, là en elle, lui appartenir comme si plus rien d'autre ne comptait… Secouée par les assauts de Swan qui agitaient furieusement les reins sous elle, Alice sentit qu'elle ne tiendrait guère longtemps. Le plaisir qu'elle avait nié toute la journée, grimpa rapidement et elle ne tarda pas à ressentir l'élan irrésistible qui l'entraînait vers un formidable orgasme. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se contractait violemment autour de lui en s'abandonnant aux feux qui dévoraient son bas-ventre. Comme il put, il étouffa les gémissements sonores de la rouquine avec sa main et fit une grimace quand elle lui mordit la base du pouce, là où la chair de la main était la plus épaisse.

Encore sous le coup d'intenses vagues de plaisir, Alice éprouva une immense satisfaction quand son homme tressaillit à nouveau et grogna sous elle, la tête enfouie dans son cou. Ce soir, c'est elle qui détenait le Pouvoir. Tous les pouvoirs… Elle était la Reine de tous les désirs, pouvant assouvir tous leurs fantasmes.

Encore enlacés, leur appétits provisoirement calmés, ils s'embrassèrent et se dévisagèrent intensément.

« Cette journée m'a semblé durer une éternité sans toi... » Commença la rousse.

« … Mais elle se termine en apothéose. » Termina Swan, peu habitué à ce type de confidence, mais heureux de la partager.

« Ça va mieux maintenant ? »

Il eut un simple sourire qui en dit long, puis son expression redevint sérieuse.

« Alice, il va falloir qu'on soit plus prudent… »

« Je suis sûre que ta mère n'a rien entendu. »

« Je ne te parle pas de ça, mais de la probabilité que tu tombes enceinte, si nous continuons à copuler comme des lapins, sans réfléchir. »

Alice fut immédiatement douchée et se figea, ce qu'il remarqua immédiatement. La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre et s'en voulut de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Il hocha la tête, implicitement d'accord avec elle.

« Tu as raison. » Admit-elle.

« Je suis autant fautif que toi, sinon plus. D'habitude, je prends mes précautions. »

Quel aveu pour l'amant prévoyant et en contrôle qu'il était d'ordinaire ! C'était tellement révélateur de son état d'esprit actuel et du chaos qu'Alice provoquait chez lui… La rousse eut un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et Swan se crut obligé de se justifier.

« Tu as toujours été un élément terriblement perturbateur, Avril. C'est dans ta nature. »

« Je te rappelle que je suis ton fléau personnel, né pour t'emmerder, Laurence, mais vois le bon côté des choses : tu ne t'ennuies jamais avec moi. »

« Misères... Pourquoi est-ce que j'attire toujours des chieuses ? »

Elle se mit doucement à rire. Il fit une grimace, pas prêt à admettre qu'elle avait sans doute raison.

« Tu es le contraire de tout ce que j'aime chez une femme, Avril. »

« Ça ne fonctionne pas avec celles qui t'attirent. Essaie avec celle que tu crois ne pas apprécier. »

« Je ne cherche pas une relation suivie. »

« Tiens donc ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu insinuais il y a quelques jours. »

Il soupira, soudain sérieux.

« Tu sais très bien que ça ne marchera jamais entre nous… »

Elle l'observa en silence. Il fut une époque où cette affirmation l'aurait mise en boule, mais maintenant elle résonnait en elle comme un écho, et elle comprenait parfaitement pourquoi il réagissait comme ça… Elle ne pouvait pas le blâmer d'opérer un rétropédalage prudent.

« C'est normal d'avoir peur, Swan, surtout quand on se connaît comme on se connaît, toi et moi... »

« C'est ridicule, je n'ai pas peur… »

Elle secoua la tête, pas dupe un instant devant son air bravache et sa mauvaise foi.

« Oh, mon chéri, tu es adorable, mais tellement à côté de la plaque… »

Elle se pencha et lui donna un tendre baiser auquel il répondit gentiment. _Mon chéri_ , si elle savait comment son coeur avait manqué un battement quand elle l'avait appelé ainsi...

« Alice, tu es un vrai poison... »

« … Qui s'insinue dans ton corps et dans ton esprit… C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes ! »

« Hé, je n'ai rien dit de tel ! »

Elle se leva en riant et réajusta ses vêtements, pendant qu'il faisait de même, surpris par la réaction posée de la jeune femme. Il se souvenait d'elle, partant au quart de tour lorsqu'il la cherchait ou se moquait d'elle. Là, elle le titillait agréablement par le biais d'un humour léger, mais l'amour était chose sérieuse et il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre. Il ne lui avait rien promis, autant qu'elle évite de se monter le bourrichon en imaginant qu'elle allait vivre le grand amour avec lui.

« Tu sais que j'ai raison… »

Alice sembla lire dans ses pensées.

« Je suis heureuse comme ça. Crois-moi, c'est tout ce qui compte, surtout après ce que j'ai vécu avec Van Hoven… Laisse-moi profiter, d'accord ? »

Laurence la dévisagea, en ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre à ça. Il sentait la blessure à vif et le besoin pour elle de tourner la page. Il posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvée.

« Tu l'aimes encore ? »

Alice baissa les yeux et ne répondit pas immédiatement.

« Autant être honnête avec toi, puisque tu l'as été avec moi... Paul a été le premier à voir, à comprendre ce qu'il y avait là… » Elle montra son coeur. « … C'est lui qui m'a fait confiance et m'a donné ma chance... »

« Pygmalion, hein ? »

« Il y a de ça, oui. »

« Mais on est loin de la pièce de George Bernard Shaw. »

Elle baissa les yeux.

« Il s'est comporté comme un véritable gentleman au début... » Elle eut un pauvre sourire. « Il m'idolâtrait littéralement et j'aimais ça, qu'il soit aux petits soins avec moi. Personne ne l'avait jamais fait... Qui n'aimerait pas être traitée comme ça, hein ? »

« Tu n'as pas à justifier le fait qu'il t'ait dupée. »

« J'étais un trophée qu'il exhibait fièrement. Je ne m'en rendais pas compte parce qu'il m'avait "faite" en quelque sorte et que j'aimais partager ça avec lui... C'était à nous, tu comprends ? »

« Oui. Et puis, les choses se sont gâtées… »

« Un soir l'année dernière, un inconnu, plutôt bel homme, m'a invitée à danser. J'ai bien vu que ça ne plaisait pas à Paul, mais il n'a rien dit. Ce n'est qu'une fois que nous avons été seuls qu'il m'a fait toute une scène et a levé la main sur moi pour la première fois… Immédiatement après, il s'est excusé, en se traitant d'imbécile, de jaloux, en me promettant qu'il ne recommencerait plus. Ce soir là, il m'a fait l'am… il s'est comporté avec une tendresse inégalée... »

Alice rougit et Laurence tenta de rester stoïque devant cet aveu qui le remplissait de colère. Il ricana :

« Tu l'as cru et tu lui as pardonné. »

« Oui. »

Elle baissa la tête, honteuse. Il se rendit compte qu'il était en train de la culpabiliser et s'en voulut. Ce n'était pas de sa faute à elle.

« Alice, viens là... »

Swan la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui.

« Les hommes de la trempe de Van Hoven sont des manipulateurs qui n'aiment que le pouvoir qu'ils peuvent exercer sur leurs victimes. Il s'est joué de toi et le fera encore tant qu'il sentira que tu es sous sa coupe… Il ne t'a jamais réellement aimé, Alice. Il te l'a fait croire. »

Avril se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer.

« Je sais. »

« C'est bien que tu en aies pris conscience. Tu n'es plus dans le déni comme il y a quelques semaines, quand tu m'as raconté ton histoire… »

Elle essuya ses yeux brûlants et hocha la tête.

« C'est aussi pour ça que tu m'as laissé du temps ? Pour que je réfléchisse à ma situation ? »

« En partie, oui. Tu avais besoin de ce recul nécessaire et d'une relation... disons, plus _saine_ pour t'en rendre compte. »

Elle se blottit étroitement contre lui.

« Je te remercie pour ton aide. Tu es un véritable ami. »

« Pas de quoi. J'en tire certains... bénéfices. »

« Tu ne fais jamais rien de façon désintéressée, hein ? »

« Mais il me semble que je ne suis pas le seul à en tirer avantage ! »

« Cet arrangement entre nous pourrait devenir permanent, si tu le souhaites. »

Swan ne répondit pas et prit une mine sérieuse.

« Ton roman avance bien ? »

Pas dupe un instant qu'il essayait de détourner la conversation, elle eut un bref sourire. Elle n'avait pas envie elle non plus de s'engager sur le terrain épineux de l'avenir de leur relation.

« Je l'ai fini. »

« Je pourrais le lire ? »

Alice secoua la tête négativement

« J'ai encore des corrections à y apporter. »

« Et après ? »

« Je l'envoie chez Barras, mon nouvel éditeur. »

« Il en dit quoi ? »

« Il est emballé. Et tu sais ce qui est génial ? »

« Non ? »

« Je le signe de mon vrai nom ! »

« Je suis ravi pour toi. »

« _Le crépuscule des Âmes sombres_ , par Alice Avril… ça en jette, hein ? »

« Ce n'est pas trop ma tasse de thé, comme on dit… » Il haussa les épaules. « … Pourquoi pas ? »

Alice baîlla soudain à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

« Fatiguée ? »

« Je te rappelle qu'on n'a pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière… Tu viens te coucher ? »

Laurence eut un petit rire.

« Il serait plus convenable que je rentre chez moi. »

« Arrête, Alexina ne voit aucun inconvénient à ce que tu restes. » Elle lui adressa un sourire coquin. « Je serai sage, promis. »

« C'est ça, c'est ça... »

Elle le retint alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir.

« Reste avec moi cette nuit. En tout bien, tout honneur... »

Il n'avait pas besoin d'être convaincu. Il finit par hocher la tête.

« Okay. »

Et il la suivit dans sa chambre qui était devenue la leur. Ce soir là, après quelques baisers échangés, Alice s'endormit sereinement dans les bras de Swan Laurence.

 _A suivre…_


End file.
